I Bought Vampires at a Monster Shop
by AidoRockz
Summary: This is a story where Aido and Kain end up in a monster shop and then end up with a 15 year old girl and her family. The full title of this story is in the first chapter/Info Please comment and tell me what you think.
1. Info

**The real name of this story is  
**

**I Bought Vampires at a Monster Shop Since My Father Forced Me….. Well, Maybe They Can Protect Me From Him.  
Although this title was too long and wouldn't fit in the title box. This is the Info bow about the charter. **

**

* * *

NAME: **Kelly Waters

**AGE:**15

**SEX: **Girl

**SPECIES: **Human

**HAIR:** Light brown and goes just below her shoulders

**EYES: **A dull blue, almost a purple color

**FAMILY and about her family: **She has a mom, dad and aunt, no brothers or sisters and no grandparents (they died). Kelly's father and aunt, who come's from her fathers side, hates her. Kelly's father beats her and stuff and so does her aunt, although not as much as her father. Mostly since she doesn't see her aunt that much. Kelly's mother loves her, but doesn't know about the beatings. Kelly is scared that her father will do worse things to her if she told.


	2. Monster Shop

I sat in the front set of the car as the driver took me to the monster shop. I didn't really want to go, but my dad wanted me to go and pick out a few monsters to help work me around the house so that he didn't have to do anything. I also had to do what my dad said or else he would beat me.

The only family I have is my mom, my dad and my aunt. I was an only child and both sets of my grandparents died about two years ago. Both of my dad and aunt, who were brother and sister, were really mean to me and beat me a lot. It was more my dad than my aunt though.

My mom loved me but didn't know about the rest of my family beating me. I was afraid that my dad would do worse things to me if I told on him, and also my mom might not even believe me, even if I showed her the brushes. She loved my dad that much.

"Ms. Waters, we're here." The driver told me and I looked out the car window at a big gray building as the car stopped beside it.

The shop said Monster shop in big, glowing red letter above the front door. I walked to the door then stopped before going in to read a warning note that was taped on the door.

Warning  
some of the monsters do bite.  
Keep hands to yourself.  
This is for your own safety.

I shuddered after reading the warning note, hating my dad even more for sending me hear. I was also a little scared since I was only fifteen and was about to step into a room... no, a building full of different kinds of monsters. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves before I stepped in, my driver refusing to come in and waiting by the car.

As I pushed open the door a bell rung, telling whoever it was that owned the place that someone was here. No one was behind the counter and I couldn't see anyone around the store ether.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I called out and a few off the monster rattled in their cages. I heard something come from what sounded a downstairs and a minute later I heard a door open, followed by a man coming into the room from another room.

"Oh, hello there young lady, what can I help you with?" He man asked in a friendly like tone, staring at you with unblinking eyes and freaking you out a little.

"My dad wants me to pick out a monster." I said without telling him why. I just didn't feel like it. The man smiled and finally blinked.

"Well look around and then tell which one you like." He said and I nodded, starting to look around.

I started to look around, looking at all of the different monsters, a few creatures and even the things they have in normal pet shops. You know, like toys, food and collars. As I walked around I couldn't even deify most of the creatures. All I could make out was some weird looking fish, some baby dragons and even some mogwai. The mogwai looked really cute and were considered more creatures, something that looked like a mutant genipaps, then monster, but if you weren't careful they would turn into gremlins. Also I doubted that they could help around the house.

I got too close to one of the cages and the monster inside jumped out at me, only to be stopped by the metal bars in front of it. Although I still let out a shirk and jumped back a bit. I heard the man laugh a bit and I turned to see me watch me. I took a deep breath, calming myself down after my small fright.

"Do you have anything more a little...close to human?" I asked not really knowing what I was saying. No monster was human. The man looked thoughtful for a second. He then nodded his head slowly, like he was still thinking.

"Well yes, but if I show you then you'd have to stay with me at all times." He said in a _giving out the rules_ tone of voice. I nodded and he lead me to the back room and opened and door that seemed to lead downstairs.

While we walked downstairs I noticed how it got darker and darker, with no light to show the way. I wasn't all that worried since if I fell the man was in front of my so he would break my fall. We got to the bottom of the stairs and the man put his hand on the doorknob but then stopped.

"Remember what I said about staying at my side at all times." He said and I nodded. He then walked us into the room and I was really surprised at what I saw.

There were about two dozen teenagers in the room, along with a few people that looked to be in their twenties and maybe even thirties. When I walked into the room everyone turned to look at me and the man. Some of the people looked at me with curiosity and others looked at him with a...hungry look?

I noticed that some of them look at the man with deadly glares. They glared at him with bright red, glowing, eyes. I held down a gasp as I realize that I was in a room full of vampires. Also another thing was that they were not in cages or anything so nothing was really stopping them from attacking us.

"This is our vampire selection. The youngest ones we have are fourteen years old." The man said, pointing out all of the vampires.

I felt kind of sorry for the vampires. Despite what movies and books say, vampires were more creature than monster and some of them were still very young. A lot of the vampire had looked away from us but still had an angry look in their eyes. I scanned the room since I couldn't walk around since I was told to stay by the man's side. My eyes stopped on two vampires that looked to be about seventeen.

One vampire had messy like blond hair but couldn't really tell his eye color in the dime light. Standing beside this vampire stood another vampire that looked like he could be related to the other. He had even more messy hair but his was more of an orange color. Again I couldn't tell his eye color but I could tell he was taller then the other vampire.

"Are those two related?" I asked the man in a whisper since I didn't want the others to hear me. The man looked at the two I was pointing two, who didn't notice that I was looking at them.

"Why yes they are. They happen to be cousins." He answered but a little louder than a whisper so the two looked at the two at us. I made eye contact with the blond one until he turned away to talk to his cousin.

I felt sorry for the two, knowing that they could be separated if someone else bought and I had a feeling that they were the only family they had here.

"How much is each vampire?" I asked.

"About two hundred each." He answered with a small smirk on my face. I pulled into my pocket and pulled out the money my dad money. I just seemed to have enough money to get the two of them.

"I'll take those two." I whispered and pointed to the two vampire cousins while handing over the money. The man nodded and then whistled.

"You two, come over here." The man demanded as he waved the two vampires over to us. The two gave each other a look and it looked like they weren't going to come over, but, what looked against their will, they walked over and stopped in front of us.

Both of them looked down at me and I had to look away since I was filled with guilt and thought that they were made at me.

"It's your lucky day. You two get to leave this place." The man said, making the two look at him, making them glare. With that said the man turned around and lead the way back up the stairs.

I walked behind him and the two vampires walked behind me, keeping quiet. I could feel the two of them staring at me all the way up. When the store keeper got upstairs he led us to the front desk well the two vampires looked around at the different things and monsters.

"Alright young lady, I just have to have you and your vampires sign some papers and you can be on your way." The man said getting out some papers. I noticed that the blond vampire gave the man an angry glare when the man called him _my_ vampire. The red head just looked annoyed.

I nodded as I walked over and signed my name over the line that said owner. Once I as done, laid the pen onto the table and the man waved over the two vampires so that they could sign their names. I moved out of the way as the blond one came up beside me and signed the paper, giving me a glance as he did.

I saw him glance at my name before he signed his own. Once he was done, he handed over the pen to his cousin and the red head signed below where the blond signed. Once he was done he stood up straight and put the pencil on the desk before he went to stand next to his cousin. Before the man took the paper away I caught a glance at the vampires' names. Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain.

"OK, now that that is settled you can go on your way. That is unless you want to get collars for the two incase they try to run away. People will know they aren't human and will return them to you; if not killed first." He seemed to smirk and I saw both of Hanabusa and Akatsuki glare at the man for giving me the idea. They then stared at me and I knew they were waiting to see what I would do.

"No that's fine. I think a collar would be just a little cruel." I said then saw Hanabusa and Akatsuki relax.

After everything was set I lead the two out of the store and to the car. I heard the two grunt and I turned to see them covering their eyes from the sunlight. I knew that sunlight really did nothing to vampire so I was guessing that the two hand been down that dim basement for a long while.

The driver saw us coming and stepped into the car, starting it up. I watched Akatsuki slid into the back set and then Hanabusa slid in beside him. Once I was sure they were in the car and weren't going to make a run for it I climbed into the front set and the driver started the car to talk me, I mean us, home.


	3. Ride Home

I leaned back in the chair as the driver took me and the vampires back to my home. It would be at least half an hour until we got their since I lived in the far part of the city. The vampires stayed quite in the back, not even whispering to one another.

After a small while, I got bored and looked behind me at the two teenaged vampires. Once I did I had to fight a blush. Both of the boys looked extremely hot. The blond boy, Hanabusa Aido, had bright blue eyes and was a whole lot more cute than hot. He was looking out the window with one hand under his chin. The red head, Akatsuki Kain, was leaning back in his set with his hands in his pockets looking really bored. He had Amber eyes and was the one that looked extremely hot.

Hanabusa seemed to know I was looked at him since he turned his head and looked at me, giving me a questioning looked, seeming to ask to why I was staring at him. I quickly looked away as a blush came onto my face and I heard the boy give a sigh before I heard the sound of him leaning back in his set. I copied his sigh and also leaned back in my seat again, bored.

Without really thinking I moved my arm and it hit the side of the door, hitting the scratches that were on it.

"Ow." I said, a little above a whisper, and held my arm to try and stop the pain.

"Did you hit your arm, Miss. Waters?" The driver, who I should say his name was Edward, asked me kindly. He was the only one that knew about my father beating me.

Although I told him not to tell anyone about it since I didn't want him to get fired and hurt by my father. I suddenly felt two pairs of eyes staring at me and I turned to looked back to see the two vampires looking at me with questioning looks on there faces.

"I have a few cuts on my arms that hurt if I hit them." I explained to what I guessed they were thinking. They both blind before both looking away. I turned back to face in front of me, the pain in the arm slowly going away.

About after twenty minutes of silence, I heard one of the vampire whine in a in a somewhat high pitch whisper, about how much longer it was going to take to get where ever we were going.

"Stop whining, Hanabusa. At least we are finally out of _that_ place." I heard the other one say, also in a whisper. His voice was much deeper than Hanabusa's. I then heard Hanabusa give a pouty whine and I couldn't help but smile.

"Only about ten more minutes to go." I said without looking back at them. I heard Hanabusa give a humph, and stole a look behind me to see he was looking out the window again.

I spent the last ten minutes thinking about what my father was going to do once I got home with the two vampires. I was a little afraid that he would think that they were human and beat me because of it. That reminded me, I should warn the two vampires about my father.

"Hey, just to warn you, you'll have to be careful around my father. He isn't the nicest of all men, or people." I said, turning to look at the two as I talked to them. I placed a frown on my face to show them that I was serious.

Hanabusa leaned forward, placing his elbow on his knee as he held his hand under his chin. He looked kind of bored and a look in his eyes told me that he didn't like me all that much, or that he didn't really know what to think about me. I didn't know which one it was.

"He's that bad." He asked and I was a little surprised that he was talking to me. I turned away and leaned my head against the seat.

"Yeah, he's that bad." I answered, trying to keep the sadness from my voice. For the rest of the ride no one said anything.

The two vampires didn't even whisper to one another and I wasn't really in the mood to listen to music from the radio. Everyone just seemed to lean back in there sets, bored. Even Edward leaned back a little as he continued to drive. I felt the car turn a corner and I looked up and out the window to see that he was in my neighbored hood.

"Finally." I mumbled as we drove in the drive way of my big house.

The car finally stopped and we all got out of the car. I copied the vampires actions and rubbed my eyes from the bright sunlight. The car windows had been tinted black so not much sun got in and now that we were outside it was much brighter.

"Well miss. Waters, I'm going to go park the car somewhere else. Will you be fine on your own?" Edward asked me and eyed the vampire like he thought they would attack me once I was alone.

"I'll be fine Edward. You can go now. Thank you for your help." I said and he smiled, gave Hanabusa and Akatsuki one last look and then left. I sighed. "Come on. I guess I should show you to my parents." I said, not all that happy. I turned around and lead the two into the house, hoping that things wouldn't take a turn for the worse.


	4. Mr and Mrs Waters

As I lead the way through the house I could hear the two vampires whispering about how big the house was. From the outside of the house and when you looked at it from the front, it didn't look all that big. The truth was that it was huge.

The other truth was that my family was indeed very rich. My mother came from a wealthy family in America. My dad also came from a rich family but he was Japanese. So with each parent from a rich family we were richer then most rich families.

I started to get really nervous, knowing that my dad would try and beat me since I know he would think that Hanabusa and Akatsuki were humans instead of monsters/vampires, which what I was so post to get.

I decide to visit my mother first since she would be a whole lot easier and nicer on me. I kept walking to the room I knew my mother would be in while the two vamps continued to whisper to each other and follow me. I finally got to the door that I knew my mother was in and open the door to poke my head in.

"Mom, I'm home." I said and she lifted her head from the book she was reading to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Oh that's wonderful, dear. Come in." She said in a loving and caring voice as she put her book back on the selves with the others. I opened the door more and stepped into the library, the two vampire boys following behind me. My mother seemed to be studying the two boys, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Um, Kelly, are you sure those are..." She started before I cut her of. I knew what she was about to say anyways.

"They're vampires, mom." I answered and her frown turned back into a smile.

"Well OK then." She told me and walked up to me. When she reached me she leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Nice pick, by the way." She said then gave me a wink. I felt my face go hot as I got what my mother meant. She chuckled and greeted the two boys to our home before going to get another book.

I lead Hanabusa and Akatsuki out of the room to, unwillingly, find my father. As we were leaving I heard Hanabusa whisper to his cousin about how some one named Takuma would have loved that room. I guessed he was talking about another vampire and I wandered if this "Takuma" was one of the vampires that were in the Monster Shop. I started to get a little scared and played with my hands. I heard the vampire talking behind me put I wasn't listening to what it was about. Soon I no longer had to look for my father since he was walking down the hall towards us.

"Oh, Kelly, You're back. Well, where are the monsters?" He demand me in a sharp, harsh toned voice. Before he could let me answer he looked at Hanabusa and Akatsuki before back at me with a glare. "I give you money to go to the monster shop and you bring boys home instead! How dare you!" He shouted at me and started to advance on me. I got scared and backed up until I felt my back hit one of the vampires. I was too scared to see which one it was.

"Dad, they're vampires. They're not human." I said trying to calm him down to the point of not hitting me. My father still glared at me but stopped his attempts to hit me to look at the two vampire boys.

"What are your names?" My dad barked at the two and I didn't dare back away from whoever I was leaning on since I was too scared of my dad to do so.

The vampires stayed silent and I wished they didn't do that. My father gave them a deadly glare, which got me to shiver in fear. I still didn't look behind me so I didn't know what looks were on there faces.

"Hanabusa Aido." I heard him said from beside me.

"Akatsuki Kain." I heard him say from above me. He was the one I was backed up against. My father gave a thin smile like he was pleased over something.

"My, my. It seem that you two are Japanese." He said and I'm guessing that the two nodded since they didn't say anything. I heard that you called Japanese people you didn't or weren't friends with by their last name. My father's smile disappeared and he looked at me again.

"Well maybe you could be of help around here, unlike someone." He said and gave me a glare. I whimpered slightly and my father then left me and Aido and Kain alone.

Once my father was gone I stood still for a few minutes until I realized that I was still leaning against Kain. I jumped away and turned to face the two who were looked down and me.

"Sorry about that." I said to Kain and tried to keep down a blush. Although he didn't seem to care as he stared down at me with a small shrug.

I after taking a small breather to calm myself down, I lead the way to the sleeping quarters for our servant or slaves, as my dad calls them. We got to the hallway and there were doors on ether side, most of them that had names on the doors.

"Pick your rooms. The ones with names on them are already taken. Two to a room unless you don't want to share with each other." I said and stood there as I watched them walk down the hallway to a free door. They seemed to give me another looked before they walked into the room they were going to share.

Once there door was closed I walked back to my own room. As I did I though the day over. I then thought about what was to come now that two vampires lived in my house.


	5. Refuse and Explore

It was now the next day and 2:30 in after noon. I was wearing a blue and white long sleeved shirt and jeans, hiding the cuts and bruises. I heard that both Aido's and Kain's belongings had arrived later last night and my father wanted me to get them up so that they could help around the house.

He wanted me to get them up hours ago but, since they _were_ vampires, I let them sleep a little later then normal. Although if my father found out that I didn't do what he wanted when he wanted I would be in so much trouble and get a beating from him. I just hoped that vampire went like they were in movies where they attack people that disturbed their sleep.

I got to the vampires' door and hesitated for a minute before I knock, praying that they wouldn't be mad at me for waking them this early. After waiting a few minutes the door opened and I couldn't hide a blush as Kain stood there shirtless. His orange hair also looked even messier than before, yet my eyes were still caught on his made out chest.

"What is it?" He asked in a bored, sleepy voice as he rubbed his eye.

"I'm sorry, but my dad is making me wake you so you could help me around the house." I said and finally looked away from the vampires bare chest. Before Kain could say anything, though he looked a little annoyed, a groan came from inside the room.

"It's too early to get up. Go away." I heard Aido saw and heard his bed shifting so I guessed he was trying to get back in bed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but like I said, my father made me do this and just so you know he told me to wake you hours ago. I'll get in so much trouble from him if he finds out I let you sleep later than he wanted." I said and heard the bed shift again although I couldn't see since Kain was still in front of me, his head turned back to look at his cousin. I heard a growl from the blond vampire and Kain turned back to me and my eyes got caught on his chest again.

"Give us a minute." He said before he shut the door.

I leaned against the wall by the door as I guess Kain and Aido were getting dressed. From the way Aido had spoke to me I was guessing that he was annoyed that I had woken him up. I also had a feeling that he didn't like me that much. It might have just been he didn't like humans because of the whole Monster Shop thing.

About ten minutes of waiting I thought that Kain and Aido went back to sleep. I was about to knock on the door again when it opened and I stepped away from the door to let them out of the room. They had gotten dressed and even brushed their hair, although it didn't make much of a difference for Kain. Aido looked at me with an annoyed look on his cute face.

"I refuse to do any work." He said in a voice that scared me a little. I heard Kain sigh and saw that he looked annoyed, I'm guessing it was with his cousin.

"Well to tell the truth I wish I could refuse as well, but I have to or else my father will punish me." I said and Aido looked away from me with an hmpt.

"Look at it this way, Hanabusa, at least we'll get familiar with the area. Besides we'd be getting up in a few hours anyways." Kain said in a bored "I don't care" toned voice.

"I could have spent that time sleeping." He said in a whiny, childish tone and it made me smile a little since I found it a little funny.

I lead the way through the house, listening to Aido whine and complain all the time how he wished he was still in bed and how her refused to do any cleaning, while Kain repeatedly told him to shut up. I soon got tired from his whining, and I'm sure that Kain was to, so I stopped walking and turned to face them.

"OK, if I say we don't have to clean and I just give you a tour instead, will you shut up?" I asked, talking to Aido. He had a smirk on his face like he just got what he wanted.

"Won't you get into trouble with your dad?" Kain asked me before Aido could.

"Only if someone tells on me. He's at work right now so it shouldn't be a problem, unless, well like I said, if someone tells." I said and Kain just put his hands in his pockets and looked bored. Aido looked a bit happier and had shut up.

Before I showed the two vampires around, I found some other servants and told them to tidy up what me and the vampires was so post to clean. Once that was settled I showed to two vampires all around the house. I even showed them the room they weren't allowed in since they belonged to my father's.

While I was giving the tour I turned around to look at Aido and Kain and saw that both of the lightly held the bottom of there throat. I didn't have to think twice to tell that they were thirsty. I started to get a little nervous, knowing that vampires drank human blood. I also didn't remember seeing anything in the Monster Shop for vampires so I had no idea what to do about this.

"Do you have any water?" Aido asked and I saw his eyes flickering from blue to red then back again.

"Water?" I asked sort of surprised since I never thought of a vampire asking for water.

"Yes, water." He seemed to snap, sounding annoyed. I had no idea why they wanted water over blood, but I still lead the two to out huge kitchen.

'What's Aido's problem? I didn't do anything to him, besides waking him up early. Well maybe he's just grumpy from that.' I thought as I went to one of the cupboards and I got two bottles of water.

They were warm but not by that much since they were right beside the fridge. I then threw the bottle at the vampires, who caught them without any trouble.

"Well the bottle is convenient." I heard Kain mumble as both of them took out cases that looked like pill holders. Aido's was a light blue and had some kind of black crust on in. Kain's was an amber color and had the same crust on it.

"Sorry if it's warm." I said and Kain gave a small grin as Aido ignored me.

"That's Ok. It better if it's warm rather than cold anyway." He said and I shrugged. I saw both of them open the cases and dropped what looked like three pills into the water and it slowly turned red.

I just watched as both Aido and Kain drank down the dull red liquid. Within seconds both of them had drained the bottle and caught me staring.

"The pills we put in the bottles are called blood tablets. They are a pill for us vampires so we don't have to drink human blood." Kain explained since Aido seemed to refuse to talk to me. I shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Cool." I said simply. I guessed I didn't have to worry about them biting me, or anyone else.

After a few hours the vampires seemed to wander through out the house and I let them do that alone since I wanted to go on my own alone walk. It seemed that I was starting to get along with Kain fine but when it came to Aido,

I didn't know why he didn't like me. I didn't do anything to him but that didn't stop him from being mean and rude to me. Suddenly they was a door car slam shut. My father was home.


	6. The Beating

I started to get a little scared now that my father was home. If he found out that I didn't clean the house, that I got someone else to do it instead, I would be in so much trouble. As in he would beat me until my skin was the same color as my eyes, a purple blue color. I could always just stick by my mother since my father never did anything to me when she was around. The only thing was once I left and was on my own again my father would come for me.

I sighed and decide to avoid my father as long as possible and hope that he never found out that I 1) got to vampires up later then he wanted and 2) got someone else to clean what he wanted me and the vampires to clean. I started to grow more and more nervous as I kept expecting my father to scream my name then come get me to drag mein an empty room to beat me in.

It had been about a good 15 minutes, calming down since if someone told on me my father would have been yelling my name by now. Although my hopes were dashed as my father came stomping down the hall will a angry, dangerous, glare on his face. "Why you dirty, sneaky, sly little bit**."He said with venom spitting from his mouth. He then roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room he always pulled me in when he whipped me.

When we got into the room he slammed the door shut before he threw me across the room. I banged against the wall then slid to the ground, holding my arm at hurt from being thrown. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?! That they wouldn't tell me?!" My father yelled at me. I was so scared that I had no idea what he was talking about. "What are you talking about? I don't understand?" I said as I tried to keep myself from crying. He walked up to me and slapped my face, hard. "Don't play stupid, Kelly. Some servant told me that they were finished cleaning what you told them to clean, the same stuff that you and those vampires were so post to clean. They also said it was close to 3 when you came and got them, with the vampires with you. I told you to wake them at 10." He said, nearly screaming and he yanked me off the floor my arm just so he could smack me down again.

I held my arm, with tears soaking my cheeks more then a pool ever could, as my father walked over and got is whip that was laying across his desk. He turned back to face me and had a evil smile on his face and I cringed in fear as I knew the cuts on my arms were going to make some friends. My father then started to whip me. There were cuts on my arms, on my legs, a few on my torso. The whip even hit my face, stinging it as it made a fresh cut.

This went on for about 15 minutes when my father finally stopped. He made his normal threat of not telling or he'd do worse before he left the room and me bleeding. Once I was sure that he was far enough away I stood up and walked out of the room to go to a bathroom to clean and cover my new cuts. Once I was done cleaning the wound and the bleeding had stopped I headed to my room since I needed to get to bed for school the next day. On my way back I felt someone from behind watching, but once I turned around, no one was there. I shrugged it off then walked into my room, hoping that no one at school would notice the cut that was on my face, hidden with make-up.


	7. Aido's Bite

I let out a groan as I opened the door to my house and draged myself inside and to the living room, where both my mother and father sat infront of a fire. My mother looked up when I walked in and smiled at me. My father payed no attention to me like he didn't even know I was in the room. "Hello dear, how was your day at school?" She asked and put her book in her lap as she talked to me. I sighed a groan again and leand back in the chair I was sitting on, letting my backpack sit on the ground beside me. "Fine I guess." I gave her my usually answer.

To tell the truth I didn't like the day at school at all. The cut from the whip came out of hiding from the make-up and the red marks from my dad slapping me also showed up. I would just ignore people at first but then so many people started asking about my marks that I had to make something up since I couldn't tell them the truth and you should know why by now. for the cut I said a tree branch cut me. For the red mark I said it was an alerigce reaction to face make-up.

"My, lord Kelly, what happened to your face?" My mother asked in her over protective tone of voice. "Yes, Kelly, what happened?" My father asked and gave me a threatening look. "I...um,, CUT myself on a low tree branch." I said and only I saw the smirk on my dad's face as he once again got away with beating me. "Well you should go clean that before it gets worse." She said, still in her protective voice. I saw my roll his eyes. He didn't understand to why she loved me so much. "No that's OK I cleans it while at school. All just go to my room to do my homework." I said, grabbing my backpack and left the room without another word.

I walked down the hall kind of depressed. I hated to lie to my mother and I really wanted her to know what my father was really like but I was too scared of him to say anything. I was on the verge of crying since I was sick and tired of my dad doing this and getting away for it. If I wasn't afaird of him killing me, I would have told on him years ago. I turned a corner and nearly bumped into Aido, who had been walking the other way. I just walked around him, ignoring the rude comment his just said.

"What's wrong with you?" Aido's voice said from beside me. I turned my head to see that he was walking beside me and I guess he saw my sadden face. I looked away from his blue eyed stare and looked down a little. "It's nothing." I said quietly, not wanting to deal with his rudeness at the time. Even though I wasn't looking I could tell he was looking at me like he didn't believe me.

"Akatsuki and I smelt blood the other night and I'm guessing it came from you." He said in a somewhat sly tone like he was up to something. "Yeah, so?.... Wait, how do you think it was my blood?" I asked and finally turned back to look at the blond vampire and saw that he was looking at me with a sly grin on his face. He brought his face close to mine and sniffed, pulling away with a grin planted on his cute boy lips. "You're scent. Also the fact that I followed the blood set to you last night. You just didn't see me." He said and I realized that he must have been the one that was staring at me the night before.

Suddenly, without any warning, Aido roughly pushed me against the wall by my higher arms. I let out a gasp of surprise and I grunted in pain as my back hit the wall. In the fast movements all of my long, light brown hair got caught behind my back and shoulders. I stared out at Aido, who was smirking at me with his eyes turning red. "I was very disappointed when I found out you cleaned out your wounds." He said and began to walk closer and closer until I felt his hot breath on my face. I couldn't move since he held me tightly against the wall as he brought his head to my neck. "I could have," He paused and licked my neck, making me whimper a bit. "cleaned them for you." he finished and licked my neck again.

Aido continued to lick my neck until he hit the soft part, which I let him know with a flinch and a whimper. I felt him smirk against my skin and even heard him give a chuckle as he then teased me by lightly sucking at that one spot. The feeling of it made me whimpered and twitch. "AHH." I cried as Aido put his fangs into my skin, just above the nap of my neck.

Aido pushed me harder against the wall and I felt him suck and licked at my neck as it bleed. I moaned as a few tears of pain rolled out of my eyes. The pain disappeared but I was still crying a little, this time in fear. As I felt Aido talking more and more of my blood, he got extray close to me and was holding me to the wall with his body. "Aido, stop." I said, starting to feel weak. He didn't listen and I even thought I heard him moan a no against my my throat. "AIDO, STOP!" I said with more demand and order in my voice.

To my surprise Aido seemed to listen to me this time and took his fang out of my neck. Although he lapped up the blood that had pooled in the nap in my neck before he let me go and back away from me, licking the blood, my blood, from his lips. And brought on of my hands up to hold my neck that was still bleeding a little, and slowly slid to the ground, shaking a bit in fear over what just happened. Only after a few second I started to feel really tired, from both blood loss and stress/fear of having my blood suck. The last things I heard were footsteps rushing our way, then Kain's voice. "Hanabusa, you moron." The everything went black and silent.


	8. The Real Aido

I opened my eyes to see that I was laying in my own bed in my room. I then groan as I leaned up in bed a little, using my elbows to sopport myself up. I groaned again and I felt a throubling pain in my neck, telling me that the advents that happened last night were infact real and nota dream as I had hoped. I groan and moaned some more as I sat myself up even more and touched my neck to feel the bite marks but felt cloth instead. I got out of bed, being careful since I was still dizzy from blood loss, and walked over to my mirror. There, around my neck, was a red tie covering the bite marks. I then noticed that a note was on my dresser. I picked it up and read the blue ink words.

I'm sorry for what my cousin has done.  
He can be a really big idiot at times.  
I would have apoligized to you in person  
but you were sleep for a really long time.  
I had brought you back to your room and  
had used one of Hanabusa ties to cover the  
bite mark he had left. Please don't hate all  
vampires over what my pin-brained cousin  
did to you. He just happens to hate the blood  
tablets. Oh, and your mom knew you had a...  
"accident", so you got to stay home from  
school. Rest and feel better. Again I am sorry.

Akatsuki Kain.

I read the note once more then rubbed the left over sleep from my eyes. I then glance at my clock that hung from the wall and saw that it was past 7 pm. So I had been sleeping for over 24 hours. I didn't think Aido had taken that much of my blood. Once I thought about that I remembered last night so clearly it might as well been happening right now. Aido had really scared me at the time and to tell the truth I was kind of nervouse about seeing him tonight. With the memories still fresh in my mind I lost any appetite that I might of had. I guess having the blood sucked out of you could do that.

I then got dressed and brushed my hair. I took another look at the tie that was around my neck, knowing that it hid two little holes that were made with two sharp teeth. I then sighed before I stepped out of my room, only tohave a pair of arms rap tightly round be from behind into a tight hug.

"You're finally awake, Kelly-Chan. Thank goodness." I relieved, happy, familiar voice said. I was surprised that when I turned my head around, the voice really did belong to Hanabusa Aido. "Aido?" I asked in confusion. I saw him smile in a childish way. "Yeap." He said then closed his eyes as he tightened his hug. I was really confused. I thought that Aido hated me or something. For the last two days he's been nothing but rude and the other night he bit me. Now here he was hugging me really tight like he had been worried about me or something.

I then watched Aido open his eyes and he frowned, also making his eyes go watery as if he was going to cry or he was give me a puppy dog look. "I'm sorry for biting you, Kelly-Chan. I didn't mean any real harm. Will you forgive me?" He asked in a pouty like voice and staring at me with his bright blue eyes. I couldn't say anything, nor look away from his eyes, as a deep red blush covered my entire face. Aido smirked at my reaction and hugged me even tighter then before, almost making it hard for me to breath.

"Hanabusa, what are you doing to Kelly this time?" Akatsuki said as he seemed to appear out of no where. I was juts to caught in Aido's eyes to notice that he was now standing by his cousin. Aido finally let go of me as he turned to talk to his cousin. I was glade he let go since I could finally breath normally and the pain on my arms started to die down. "Nothing, Akatsuki. I was just apologizing to Kelly for attacking her last night." He said in a F.Y.I (for you information) tone of voice. Kain sighed but I still saw a smile appear on his face. "It looks like your back to your normal self then." He said and I saw Aido give a happy nod.

Kain then turned to me. "You're going to need to eat something to help get all of your stranght back." He said but I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." I said and Kain shook his own head. "That doesn't matter, you still need to eat." He said then grabbed on of my hands before I could refuse again. He started to drag me down the hall to where I was guessing was the kitchen.

I started to struggle and use my other hand to try to peal off Kain's, but that was stopped as Aido took my other hand and dragged me along with his cousin. I wasn't going to give up and just let them win, so I dragged my feet, but that did me little help. "Now, Kelly-Chan, we can do this the easy way or the easier way." Aido said, looking back at me with a sly grin. 'Isn't it the easy way or the hard way?' I thought to myself then a voice at the back of my head said, 'Not when you are dealing with vampires.' I sighed and looked Aido right in the face to tell him I wasn't scared of him. "And what would the easier way be?" I asked and then wished I hadn't. Aido and Kain gave each other a smirk grin before Aido picked me up and placed me over his shoulder and started to carry me to the kitchen. "Hay!" I snapped, surprised since I didn't even think of them doing this. All the vampires did was chuckle. Oy, this was going to take some getting used to.


	9. Explain

Aido and Kain had threatened to feed me like a mother would a baby, so I had finally given up and had a sandwich. The one thing I really hated about it was that they both watched me to make sure that I really did eat. When I was finished eating I had to adment that I really did feel a lot better. Aido smirked at me in a 'told you so' way. "There, happy?" I asked, annoyed that they forced me to eat and that Aido even carried me here on his shoulder, which he had thought was funny. Aido and Kain just grinned and chuckled a little. "Yeah. So you feel any better?" Kain asked and I just nodded. I saw Aido give me another 'told you so' look, but I ignored him, which made him pout since I didn't give him the attention he wanted.

I sighed and left the room, finding it a little weird to around Aido and Kain to much since I had to keep reminding myself that they were teenaged vampires instead of humans, which they looked like. Also the face I still felt a little uneasy with Aido. I forgave him for biting me, but I still felt being uneasy when he was to close to me.

"Are you scared of me, Kelly-Chan?" Aido asked and I turned to see that he was walking by my left while Kain was walking by my right. "No," It was only half the truth. "Although, I do have a question for you two." I said and stopped walking. The two vamps also stopped walking and looked at me, waiting for my question. "How did you end up in the Monster Shop?" I asked and saw the two vampires look at each other and then each one re-grabbed my hands and pulled me down the hall somewhere. Before I could ask where they were taking me, they pulled me into the room they shared. Once in the room, Kain and Aido let me go and went to go sit on one of the bed and then I sat crossed, legged on the other, with my shoes off, of course.

"OK if you want to know how we ended up in that shop, here's what happened." Aido sighed before he started up again. "We," he said motioning to him and Kain, "came to this city to visit friends that were so post to live somewhere here." He said and paused, and Kain picked up where Aido left off. "When we got here we came face to face with a wizard. We could tell he was evil. Although, before we could do a single thing, the wizard zapped us with some kind of spell, making the both of us pass out." Kain stopped and Aido took over for him. "When we woke up, we were in the basement of the Monster Shop, along with a lot of others. They told us that they went through the same thing we did. We then found out that there as another spell cast on us that he had to obey anyone that 'bought us.' That we were turned into some kind of pet. We were there for about a month until you came and got us." He finally finished and they just seemed to stare at me.

I just stared back at the two, taking in everything they had juts told me. 'So that's why they might have gotten mad when that man said something about collars. They didn't like the idea of being pets.' I thought then finally blinked, coming out of my thoughts. "Oh." I said since it was all I could think of to say. I felt really sorry for Aido and Kain. They were practically kidnapped and their family and friend might not even know where they were.

I walked back to my room after hearing what Aido and Kain had to say. I was feeling very sorry for the two vampires and then I was starting to wonder if that man in the Monster Shop was also a wizard or maybe even the same one that kidnapped Aido and Kain. I then got to my room and changed into my PJs, got out a set of clothes for school tomorrow then climbed into bed. All through the night I had dreams that I was a vampire and kidnapped by an evil wizard.


	10. What Is He Doing Here

I sat in science class, barley listening to what Mr. Hogaw was saying about. I think it was something about atoms. Now and then my best friend, Ama, would poke me in the back with her pen to make sure that I wouldn't fall asleep or that the teacher wouldn't catch me not listening. I wasn't really focused on anything. My thought were still caught on the memory of all the things that happened since I bought Aido and Kain from the Monster Shop.

The bell then rung and I couldn't remember a thing the teacher had said, which was a bad thing incase there was a test. I would just ask to look over Ama's notes. I walked out of the classroom with Ama, asking her a few things about the class and asking if she could make me a few notes. She didn't ask why, she never did when I spaced out in a class, and asked her to make me some notes. Ama was one of the VERY few people that knew that my father beat me.

I was by putting a few things in my locker and taking other things out when I heard every girl in the hallway start whispering. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it must have been something big since I never knew anyone to do this. "Kelly, there you are." A deep, familiar voice said. My eyes widened as I turned and saw Kain walking over to me with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"W...what are you dong here???" I asked, in complete shock. He smirked then replied in a bored toned voice. "Well I wanted to see your school and I can't do that at night. Also I couldn't sleep and nether could Hanabusa. He was bugging me so I decided to get away from him." He said then covered a yawn with his hand, I'm guessing mostly to hid his fangs from anyone that might have been watching. As he yawned and few 'sleep tears' came from his eyes.

"Kelly, come on we have class.....Oh, who's he?" Ama asked and stared up at Kain. "Oh, him? He's Akatsuki Kain, a......friend." I answered, not telling her that Kain was a vampire since Ama didn't really believe in vampires. "Hello." Kain said to Ama in his bored voice. I saw Ama blush slightly and I guessed that she thought that Kain was hot, which he was.

I then felt a lot of people staring at and I turned to see every girl that was whispering was now glaring at me. The only girl not glaring at me was Ama and a few of the teacher that was patrolling the halls. 'W.H.F. Why are they glaring at me like that?!' I thought to myself and stared back until a few girls left for their next class. I turned away from the remaining girls and saw that Kain was looking at me and had a smirk on his face, also noticing the girls glaring at me.

Before I knew what was going on, Kain rapped me in the same kind of hug Aido gave me the night before. "What the..." I said, surprised since Kain didn't look like the kind of person that would do this kind of thing. I felt Kain put his face on the top of my head in my hair and I felt him smirk while I heard him chuckle. "Come on, sweaty, don't you have class soon?" He said, his voice tone sexy like. I felt my face go red as the girls glared more deadly at me and I saw that Ama trying not to laugh at me. "K..Kain, what are you doing?? Let me go!!" I said as I squirmed in his grip. I heard him chuckle a little. "Aw, you don't like me?" He asked and hugged me tighter. Ama was finally laughing since she seemed to know that Kain was just teasing me. The other girl glared given more deadly at me and I think some even glared at me.

"OK, break it up and everyone get to glass. Who are you?" Ms. Luper asked, looking at Kain and sounding annoyed. He finally let go of me and everyone one but Ama, Kain and me left for the next class. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Akatsuki Kain. A friend that lives will Kelly. I just came here to give Kelly her lunch that she forgot." Kain said in a charming toned voice, making the teach give surprised look from Kain's politeness. What he said was a lie, I had my lunch. "Well, carry on then." She said then left the three of us alone.

Once the teacher was out of sight, I turned back to face Kain, who had a small grin on his face. "OK, can you leave now? You almost got me in trouble with the girl and the teacher." I said as the blush finally left my face. Kain had a smirk on his face as he held up his hands in defense. "Alright I'll go now. I'll see you tonight." He said in a teasing, seductive voice before leaving. Once he was gone Ama and I walked to our next class.

"So that boy, Kain, he said that he lived with you?" Ama asked as we walked down the hall. "Um...yeah. He, alone with his cousin are living with us for more like servants." I answered and Ama smiled. "Well I have to say that he is very HOT." She said stretching the last word. I smiled at her. "Yeah he is, and his cousin is extremely cute." I said and she smiled back at me. "I'll have to met him." She said in a dream like way and I laughed. She was a complete boy crazed kind of girl. We walked into class and the teacher gave the both of us a tardy.


	11. Manga and Night With Aido

It had been a long day of school and girls still glared at me long after Kain left. I had found out that they were jealous of me since they all thought Kain was hot and he had talked, and hugged, be instead of them, and that Kain purposely did those things to me to get the girls even more mad at me. He seemed to thing that it was funny. The only good thing about that day was that my father wasn't home when I got home.

When I entered my house I saw that Aido and Kain were up and seemed to be waiting for me. I saw that Kain was smirking and I glared at him. "That was not funny." I said sharply and Kain just chuckled while Aido looked confused. Kain then whispered in his cousin's ear and then Aido smirked. I just rolled my eyes in a anodynes. I put my back pack on the ground as I took off my jacket and hung it in the coat closet by the front door. I then re-picked up my bag and walked to my room to do my homework. Aido and Kain followed me, but I ignored them, still a bit upset over the school thing.

I then heard one of the boys yawn, which was followed by the other one yawning. "Hay, what are you two even doing up yet?" I asked and they yawned again before they answered. "Your mother woke us. She wanted us to be with you when you got home since nether she or your father would be here." Aido answered then echoed Kain's yawn, showing his fangs as he did. I just rolled my eyes again as I now knew that I was alone with the vampires and the other servants.

I got to my room and I planed to shut Aido and Kain out so I could do my homework in peace but they followed me in. "Hay, this is my room, a privet space, get out!" I said and tired to put as much order in my voice as possible. Although it didn't work like it did with the time Aido bit me. Kain just leaned against the wall by the open door and Aido was smirking as he looked around my somewhat messy room. "Nice room, a lot nicer then ours. What to trade?" He asked with a childish grin and ignored the order I had given him. "What? NO! Now, GET OUT!!" I said then pushed him out of the room then grabbed Kain's arm and pushed him out of the room right after Aido. "Aww, come on, Kelly-Chan, don't be like that." Aido whined from the other side of the door.

I just rolled my eyes and locked the door so they couldn't get in and hoped that they wouldn't break down the door as I went to go my homework. I could tell that the two vampires were still outside my door since I could hear the light thuds of one of them pacsing and that they were quietly talking to one another. I got annoyed since nether Aido or Kain would leave so I quickly finished my homework and opened my door. I saw that I had surprised them a little and I smirked. I then ignored them as I then walked to the library. As I expected both Aido and Kain followed me.

I ignored Aido's question in asking where I, we, were going, since I walked into the library a second later. I walked over to my own privet book shelf and got one of my mangas, then when to sit on the couch, legs up, to read it (you choice the manga). I loved manga since they were pretty much a black and white comic. The only thing was that you read this comic from back to front.

"You like manga?" Aido asked, a bit of surprise in his voice. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I asked, STILL in a kind of bad mood because what had happened. Aido put his hands up in defense and shook his head as Kain went to go sit in one of the chairs. "No, it's just we have a friend that happens to love manga. Maybe a little too much." He said, trying to calm me down. I just sighed then went back to my reading. After a small while both Aido and Kain got bored. Kain started to read and Aido was bugging him only the way a cousin could.

About two hours later when my father came into the room and he glared at me when he saw me. "What are you doing in here?! Get to your room and do your homework." My father snapped at me. "I already did my homework. That's why I'm in here." I said. I wasn't really thinking when I said it so I regretted it a second later. He didn't like any type of back talk, so he stomped over to me and smacked me across the face, making me fall off the couch.

Aido and Kain jumped up from their sets and rushed over to me. As I held my face, Kain knelt down beside me and put one of his arms around my back to help me sit up. Kain seemed to be standing in front of me. I could hear a light growl and I guessed Kain was glaring at my father while I saw that Aido was doing the same and while baring his fangs. "What the hell are you two looking at?! Get the hell out of here and talk her with...." My father suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as my mother walked into the room and put on his nice and loving father act on.

"My load, what's going on in here? I though I heard yelling." My mother said and it looked like Aido was about to say something. I could see Kain's face, so I didn't know what he was going to do. "No, don't tell her." I whispered so that both Aido and Kain would hear me. They both looked at me, confused. "Just trust me, please." I begged in a whisper. They still looked confused but they said nothing. "It was nothing, dear. Kelly just fell off the couch and now am sending her to her room to do her homework." He said and I saw that he went to put his arm around me to make his good father act more convincing, but Kain stopped him, giving him a nasty glare.

"I already told you that I had finished my homework." I mumbled but it was still heard. I saw my dad twitch before he put on a fake smile. "Well, go double check it. Take the vampires with you and I'll be with you in a minute to.... check in on you." He said and I gulped since I knew what he had meant. I quickly left to my room and Aido followed me inside well Kain said that he would be outside the door to keep my father out and away from them.

I was really nervous and scared, knowing that my father was mad and was coming to beat me. "Don't look so worried. We won't let your father near you." Aido said in a soft voice, trying to make me more relaxed and calm. I just nod, trying to calm as I sat down on my bed, hugging my legs.

I soon heard the thuds as my father made his way down the hall. "Get out of the way, vampire." I heard my father say harshly as I stayed quiet, hoping that he would think I was sleeping, although knowing at the same time that he wouldn't give a single care in the world. "Kelly is asleep right now and is guarded by my cousin." I heard Kain's voice say, just as harsh as my father. It was just a little bit scary, but not that much since I knew he was just protecting me. "I don't give a damned care, now, I said move it!!" I heard my father yell. There were more thumps as I heard one of them charge the other. There were then some short struggling sounds, followed by a loud thump as someone hit the wall, hard. I heard my father did a few cursing then I heard him run away.

When I could no longer hear my father I let out a loud sigh. I was relived that he was gone but I also know that he probably would come back later tonight, once both vampires where gone. Kain then came in my room. "Are you alright, Kelly?" He asked and I attempted a weak smile. "I guess for now I am, thank-you." I said a little weakly and Kain smiled a bit at me. "Well, would you like us to stay outside your door incase your father comes back?" He asked but I shook my head. "No, that's OK. I'll just lock the door." I said and he nodded and walked out of my room, shutting the door in a teasing why to his cousin.

Aido started to follow Kain, muttering about how rude it was for Kain to shut the door on him. Although before he could get too far I grabbed his hand, stopping him. He turned and looked at me with surprise in his eyes. "No, please stay with me. I don't want to be left alone incase my father comes back." I said begging. "I thought you said that you'd lock the door." He said but didn't pull away from me. "Like that will help. My father would just break down the door." I said and gave him my sad look.

I saw that he blushed a little at the look and he sighed, a sign that he agreed to stay with me. I smiled and let of his hand, crawling into the far side of my big, king sized, bed (my family's rich, remember), singling for Aido to get in beside me. He did and I smiled and blushed at the same time. At one point I was glade that he was here since I felt safer from my father when I was with him. But the other thing was that I realized that a extremely cute, vampire, boy was lying on my bed with me, I was lying on top of the covers. I didn't know what happened next since I then feel into a deep self, feeling safe with Aido right beside me.


	12. Book Store

I slowly woke up, know that, after training my body for years, I had about a little over two hours to get ready for school (I was really lazy). I groaned, trying to wake myself up more. Although, once I tired to sit up an arm pulled me back down then pulled me into the chest of the owner of the arm. It took me a few minutes to remember that Aido was in my room with me. Somewhere when I was sleeping, Aido had cuddled up to me. He had his arms raped around a waist and he held me extremely close to his chest. His light breathing warmed the back of my neck. I started to lightly blush.

"Aido. Aido, you need to let go of me." I whispered to him, not really wanting to wake him up, since he looked so very cute when he was asleep, but I still wanted him to let go of me since I needed to get ready for school. Aido mumbled a little and I felt his grip loosen. I smiled then slowly tried to peal his arm away from me so I could get up, but Aido light moan and retightened his grip on me and again pulled me to his chest to snuggle me in his sleep. I groaned in annoyance and shifted my body until my chest was against his. Aido then pulled me even closer to him and put his face in between my neck and shoulder and continued to breath hot breaths on my skin.

I then wiggled my arms until they were free from Aido's sleeping grip and lightly shook him. "Aido, wake up." I said and he just grunted and tried to stay asleep. "Come on, Aido, you need to wake up and let go of me. I need to get ready for school." I said and continued to shake him until he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Finally." I muttered and went to pull away again, but Aido still hadn't loosened his grip. "Aido, let go of me." I said once again. He looked at me with sleep filled eyes. "Uh? Oh." He said then removed his arm to cover a yawn. I quickly got out of bed before Aido could decide to re-rap his arm around me.

I yawned and stretched, trying to wake up my body more as I walked over to my dresser to pick out some school clothes. Just when I was about to open my underwear drow, I felt a pair of arms rap around my higher arms, trapping them to my sides. "Do you have to go to school today? I was comfortable." I heard Aido say in a whiny voice behind me. I sighed and tried to squirm out of his grip but he held me tightly and I could feel him start to nuzzle the back of my head and my neck. This made me blush and I fought his grip even more. "Aido, let go of me. I need to get ready for school." I said and heard Aido lightly breathing on the back of my neck as he nuzzled it. "But I'm hungry." I heard him whisper seductively in my ear, his warm breath warming the side of my face.

My eyes widened as I got what he meant. "Aido, no. I need my strength for school. Let go of me." I said and heard Aido give something between a whimper and a whine as he finally took his arms away from me. I lightly sighed and then turned my head to see him yawn and it looked like he was about to fall asleep right there. It was way to early for a vampire to be awake. I sighed, knowing that Aido probably would pass out in the hallway if I made him go back to his own room. "Aido, if you leave my room long enough for me to get dressed, I'll let you stay here while I'm in school." I said and saw him smile sleepily while he yawned again with a small nod.

He left and I quickly got dressed. I then left the room to see that Aido was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I lightly shook his shoulder and he kind of jerked away and looked at me with sleepy eyes before walking into my room. "Just stay out of my dresser." I said before the door closed and I went to finish getting ready for school.

**(At school. Bla bla bla. At home. Sorry, got lazy.) **

I had finally gotten home from a day of hell, a.k.a, school. A lot of the girls were still mad at me over the Kain thing that happened the day before. Although a few girls got over there anger and started asking questions about Kain. Some even asked if I could hook them up with Kain if I wasn't interested in him. It was annoying as hell. I had dragged myself to my room, wondering if Aido was still sleeping in there. He was, and he was sleeping in the middle of the bed. Although I needed him out since I was planning on going out and I needed to get dressed into different clothes.

I walked over to him and knelt on the bed so I could lightly shake his shoulder. "Aido, Aido wake up. Come on, I need to do some things." I said and continued to shake him. Aido groaned and grabbed me in his sleep, pulling me to him until my upper half, my chest, was laying on his chest and he was snuggling me. I felt my face get hot as I felt him hold me to him tight so, no matter how much I struggled, I couldn't get free. I sighed then went to my last resort.

"AIDO." I yelled and my head was close to his head. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times until he noticed that he was holding me to his chest. "Oh, Kelly-Chan. When did you get home?" He asked with a grin and didn't even loosen his grip. "Just now. Now, let go of me." I answered and started to struggle, but I was nothing compared to a vampire's strength. "What, you don't like keeping me company?" He asked and I couldn't help but blush a little. "I...I never said that. I just need to do some things." I stuttered a little and Aido smirked. "So you're saying you do like me." He said and I blushed even more as he started to nuzzle his head against mine. "Aido, just let me go already. I'll scream." I threatened.

Aido finally let go of me, but he was pouting as he did it. I quickly got off him and got off the bed, incase Aido changed his mind and decide to grab me again. He then sat up and covered a yawn with his hand, the blanket falling down to his hips. He then sat on the edge of the bed and yawned again as he then stretched before standing up. "Your bed is so much better then mine. Are you sure you don't want to switch rooms?" He asked and smiled at me. I sighed and shook my head. "Well, then how about letting me stay in here with you?" He asked in a somewhat seductive smile and I fought a blush as I decide to play along. "I'll think about it. Now, can you leave so I can change out of my school clothes?" I half asked half ordered. Aido pouted but still got out of my room.

I quickly got dressed out of my schools clothes and changed into clothes that where fit to go out to town in, a pink t-shirt where the sleeves went to my elbows, and a pair of blue jeans. I then walked out of the room to see that Aido was outside my door, waiting for me. He was wearing a different set of clothes and his hair was brushed. I didn't think I took that long.

"So, where are you going?" He asked and followed me down the hall. "I want to go to a book to get some more manga." I answered and he smiled like he was thinking. His attitude really did change since he bit me. "Right, I remember you saying something about liking manga. Akatsuki and I have a friend that also likes manga." He said and I nodded. "Yeah, you said something about that last night." I reminded him. "Oh, right. So, can I come with you? Please?" He asked, begging and giving me the puppy eyes. "Fine." I said, giving into his look. He then grinned. "Good, just let me tell my cousin where I'm going." He said then ran off before I could respond.

I leaned against the wall and, about 7 minutes later, Aido came back down the hall, smiling. "OK, he knows I'm going with you. So, shell we go?" He asked with a smile and bowed, gesturing down the hall with his hand. "Yes, but I just need to get Edward first so he can take us there." I said and he nodded. I then walked down the hall, with Aido, to Edward's room. Edward opened the door and smiled. "While, hello, Ms. waters. What can I do for you this evening?" He asked kindly. "Can you take us to Robins Book Story? (made up name)" I asked and Edward glanced at Aido when I said us. He then looked at me and smiled. "Sure thing. Ms. Waters." He said and got the car keys.

As Edward drove the me and Aido to the book store, I sat in the front as always and Aido sat behind Edward. He seemed happy to be out of the house, like a dog would when he wants to go outside. I smiled to myself, feeling happy that Aido was happy.

Edward finally pulled up to the book store and Aido and I got out. "OK, I wait for you and the vampire here while the two of you are inside." He said as I saw that Aido was stretching and deeply inhaling as if it was a really long ride even though it was really just a 10 minute ride. I knew he was just happy to be outside. "OK, Edward, and can you call Aido by his name when you're with me? It make's me feel uncomfortable." I asked and he nodded in understanding.

I then walked into the store and Aido walked in behind me. The book store had a good amount of people today, but not that many kids. There were a few kids in their late teens, but no one younger then that. Before I could go to the place with the mangas I saw that Aido was looking around at the girls in the shop with a grin on his face. I had a pretty good idea to what he was thinking and I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't even think about it, Aido." I said, letting go of his arm and walking to the mangas. He pouted, but didn't say anything as he followed me.

As I neared the manga section, I saw a blond hair boy, about Aido's age or so, 17 or 18. I could no longer hear Aido following me so I turned around and saw that he was looking at the blond boy with shocked, surprised eyes. "Takuma...... Ichijo." I heard him whisper slowly.


	13. Takuma Ichijo

The blond boy seemed to hear Aido and turned to look at us. Once he did I saw that he nearly dropped the manga he was holding, staring at surprise at Aido. "Hanabusa Aido?" The boy, Takuma, asked slowly, like he wasn't sure of himself, and walked closer to get a better look. "Aido, it is you." Takuma said, dropping the manga as he attacked Aido in a hug. I caught the manga before it hit the ground as I saw Aido struggle it this boy's grip. "Ichijo-San, let go of me!" He snapped, sounding kind of freaked that this boy was hugging him. I chuckled a little as the boy finally let go of him. "What happened to you and Kain, Aido-San? Everyone is worried about the two of you." The boy asked, sounding happy to she Aido. As Aido told this boy, Takuma Ichijo, what had happened, I began to wonder if he was also a vampire like Aido and Kain. To me he looked way too nice and kind to be a vampire.

Finally, when Aido told him everything, both him and the Ichijo boy looked at me. "So you must be Kelly Waters then." he said and gave me a friendly smile. "Yes, and you dropped this." I said, showing him the manga. "Oh, thank-you." He said, and gentle took the book from me. "By the way, I'm Takuma Ichjio. A friend of Aido and Kain's. When they came here we had no idea that they would be kidnapped. I hope you've been taking care of my friends now." Ichijo said with a smile.

"Of course she's been taking care of us, Ichijo. It's her father that's the problem." Aido said for me, and I got a little nervous. I didn't like people talking about my father, even more when those people knew that my father beat me. "Well I guess it's a good news bad news thing. When are you and Akatsuki coming home?" Ichijo asked talking to Aido. I just went to look for some mangas as they talked.

"We can't leave, Ichijo. A spell disallows us to. Maybe the spell will be broken if the contracted was torn up." I heard Aido say, almost sadly, which made me a little sad since he did want to leave. "Hmmm. Maybe I should tell Kaname about this once I get back. He might be able to do something about this." Ichjio said, and I was starting to hope that he didn't leave anytime soon. I didn't want Aido and Kain to leave me. They were one of the very few that knew about my father and I was starting to feel a little more safe having them in the house when my father was around.

"Yeah, but I don't feel right about leaving Kelly just yet. You have no idea how bad her father beats her, and he gets away with it. Both me and Akatsuki are thinking that we should protect her from him." Aido whispered but I still heard him. That made my heart hurt with happyness. They weren't going to leave me after all. "Alright then. I can understand that. I would like to see Kain before I left anyways." He said then smiled at me as if he had just asked a question and was now waiting for the answer.

"Umm, I'll have to call and ask my mother first." I said and hid a blush. This boy was really cute after all. His smile grew a little as I gave all of my manga for Aido to hold, which he grumbled over, then took out my cell phone to call my mom.

"Hello?"  
"Hi mom. Is it OK if somebody came over?"  
"Humm. I guess it will be OK. Sure, why not?"  
"Thanks, mom. Oh, is dad home?"  
"Not yet."  
"OK then. I'll see you when I get home then."  
"Bye, dear."  
"Bye."

"OK, it's OK with my mother if you come over." I said and saw Ichijo smile happily. "Thank-you. It's going to be nice to see Kain again." He said and we went to pay for ours books before we went out to the car, where Edward was still waiting. "Are you all done, Mss. Waters?" he asked then looked at Ichijo and Aido, who was still holding my books. "Yes, Edward. This is Takmua Ichijo and he's going to becoming with us." I said and Edward smiled and nodded.

We all then got in the car then drove off to my house. As we did I wondered how my dad was going to react when he saw Ichijo. I shuddered. Better not even think about it.


	14. Somehow

We were on our way back to my house and me and Ichijo talked about the different kinds of books we liked. We both seemed to love mangas so then we started to talk about the different kinds of mangas we liked. I could tell by the look on Aido's face that he was getting really annoyed that we talked about nothing but mangas but he didn't say anything. He just sat there and pouted, which, I had to admit, was very cute.

"Wow, you live here?" Ichijo asked as Edward pulled into my driveway. "Yeah. Nice, isn't it?" I asked as we all got out of the car. "Yes, it is. I never would have thought you to be a rich girl." Ichijo commented with a smiled. *Thanks." I said and smiled back. "Can we just go inside now?" Aido said, sounding really annoyed. "Oh, calm down, Aido-San. Don't rush things." Ichijo said and I couldn't help but chuckle at the look that was on Aido's face.

"Would you like me to walk you and your..... friends inside, Ms. Waters?" Edward asked, eying Aido and Ichijo. I could tell that he was worried about me and didn't really trust me being alone with two vampires. "No, it's OK, Edward. I'm fine doing this on my own. You can leave and do whatever now." I said, giving the older man a slight smile. "Alright, Ms. Waters. Good night and good luck." He added before he walked away, leaving me alone with Aido and Ichijo.

"Come on, I'll show you to our library. Aido can go get his cousin." I said to Ichijo and he smiled at me. "Good, I love a library." He said and the three of us walked into the house. Aido then walked down another way to get Kain as I lead Ichijo to the library. I wasn't worried at all about being alone with him. He seemed much too friendly to do something like that

"Well, here we are." I announced, walking into the library. It was no surprise that my mother was in there. That woman loved books more then I did. "Wow, this is really nice. It's kind of like the one in my grandfathers house. I live with him instead of my parents." He said, smiling as he looked around. "Oh, hello. You must be the one that my daughter talked about. I'm her mom, Linda Waters." my mom said, getting up to greet Ichijo. "Well, hello. My name is Takuma Ichijo and might I say you have a beautiful daughter. She seems to get her looks from you." Ichijo then said as he then lightly kissed the back of my mom's hand. I then blush, along with my mom, by his comment.

"Ichijo?" Came Kain's voice from the door of the library. We all turned to see him entering the room with Aido. "Kain-Kun. It's good to see you again." Ichijo said, and like with Aido, jumped him in a hug. Unlike Aido, Kain didn't say anything about it, but he still looked surprised and pushed him off of him. "What are doing here, Ichijo-San?" Kain asked in his deep voice. "Well, it seems that you know each other, so I will leave to give you some more privacy." My mother said and then left after giving th vampire's a smile. I just stayed with the vampires.

"Well, you have been gone for over a month, and when you didn't come back, we thought that something might have happened to you. We had called up your friend and he said that you had never showed up. Kaname then sent me to come look for you guys. I just got a little side tracked at a book store." Ichijo finished with a small, embarrassed blush. "Yeah, well, we got kidnapped by some wizard and......." Kain started but Ichijo cut him off. "Yeah, Aido told me everything." Ichijo then said and Kain just had a slight sad look on his face.

Aido and Kain just talked to Ichijo some more and I just went to read one of the mangas I had bought earlier. I was barely listening to what they saying, but what I did hear, it sounded like they were talking about other vampires and a school, I think they said it's name was Cross Academy or something like that. "Don't worry. I'll tell Kaname about this and we will somehow get you two back home." I then heard Ichijo said.


	15. Aunt Water's Visit

It had been two days since Takuma Ichijo was here and I was waiting for someone to be coming to get Aido and Kain anytime now. I didn't want the two vampires to leave. I liked having them around, especially since they keep my dad from hurting me. My dad had found out about Ichijo being here and got very mad. He had thought that I had just invited a random boy into 'his' house and he didn't care if my mom said it was OK or not. Although before he could hit me, Aido and Kain stopped him like he did that other time.

Right now I was hiding in my room. I was told that my aunt was coming to visit today, and I was really against that. My aunt was my fathers sister and was just like him when it came to me. The only difference was that she didn't care if my mother was in the same room or not. She would still insult and slap me, even if it was right in front of my mother. Although, if my aunt wanted to do something else to me, then she would get me alone. That was why I was hiding in my room. I refused to see her and I was willing to stay in my room until she left.

There was then a knock on the door and I felt my heart beat quicken. "Who's there?" I asked from my bed, not getting up in case it was my father or my aunt, if she was already here. "Just me." A deep voice, I knew to be Kain's, said. I sighed, glade that it was just him and got off my bed to open the door. There stood Kain, just as he said it was him, and he looked down at me with a somewhat bored look on his face.

"Hay, I heard that your aunt was coming. Why don't you look happier?" He asked me and I frowned. "My aunt is like my dad. She doesn't like me." I said and he looked a little concerned. "Oh. So she beats you to?" He asked and I could only nod. "While me and Hanabusa won't let her do anything to you." He said and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you, Kain." I said and hugged him. I don't know why I did it, I just did. I then blushed a little as I felt him hug me back a little bit. "It's no problem, Kelly. You are save with us." he said and I smiled some more.

"Kelly, aunt Juily is here." I heard my mother call from somewhere down the hall. It kind of sounded like my mother said it unwillingly and I could understand it. She, like me, didn't like my father's sister since she did do mean things to me in front of here. Although she was still my father's sister and part of the family so my father said she had every right to be here like the rest of us.

I then got really nervous and I felt Kain's grip on me tighten a little. "Everything is going to be fine. Hanabusa and I will make sure of it. As soon as I find Hanabusa." He said and I pulled away from him. I then walked down the hall with Kain walking beside me. I was glade he was there instead of going off to look for Aido. I somehow felt safer meeting my aunt with a vampire at my side. I knew he wouldn't let her touch me. Although I didn't really think he could do anything about the name calling but at least I could live through that, I think.

"Ah, there's my excuse of a niece." My aunt said as I lead the way into a sitting room, where I heard my mother's voice call out. Aido was also there and I smiled lightly when I saw him, happy to also have him here. "Juily!" My mother then snapped at my aunt, sounding shocked even though this wasn't the first time my aunt insulted me in front of her. "What? You know she isn't much of a daughter." Aunt Juily said in a tone like she did nothing wrong. "JUILY!!!" My mother snapped again, sounding agnry as I saw both Aido and Kain glare at my aunt.

"Now, now, be nice, little sis. Kelly is your only niece after all." My father said, walking into the room then. I knew he was just acting since my mother was in the same room. If she wasn't, was would be just as nasty, or even nastier then aunt Juily. My aunt just scoffed then looked away from me. Her eyes then went onto Aido and then Kain, who was still standing beside me.

"And who are they? I've never seen these boys before." She then asked in a really snobby like way. "They are Kelly's pets. Vampires. They are here to help her with her chores." My father said and I could tell he was being careful with his words since he didn't want to insult be in front of my mother. I then saw Aido and Kain give my father a small glare as he called them 'pets.' My aunt just had a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, I hope they don't have rabies." She said and my face went up in shock, which my mother did the same, well Aido and Kain looked insulted. My father only lightly smirked. "Well, supper is just about ready. Shell we all go eat?" My father said before anything could be side about aunt Juily insulting Aido and Kain. Well all then left the room and followed my father to the dinning room. My aunt walked beside her brother, them talking about things I couldn't hear. My mother walked behind them and glared at my aunts head for insulting me and the vampires. I walked behind her with Aido and Kain walking on ether side of me.

"What are they doing here? I thought pets weren't allowed at the table." My aunt then said, talking about Aido and Kain as we then got to the dinning room. "JUILY!!! THAT IS ENOUGH!!! Neil (knee le), control your sister." My mother said and I knew she was about to go crazy with anger. "Calm down, Linda dear. She does have a point you know." My father said, insulting the vampires in a way that made it looked like he wasn't. "Neil, please just be nice. They are as welcomed here as her." My mother then said and gave a aunt a small glare.

My father then sighed and I knew he was giving up. "Fine, they can stay." He said and I saw that my aunt had another disgusted look on her face as she didn't get her own way. "You are welcome to join us, Aido, Kain." My mother then said smiling as she gave them a small bow. Both Aido and Kain smiled at my mother before they took a set on ether side of me. I say a glare come onto my aunts face and I knew that things were about to get bad.


	16. Huh? What Just Happened

I could tell that things where going to get bad sooner or later because from the look on my aunts face. She also really didn't seem to like Aido and Kain. To her they just seemed like some low life pets. With Aido and Kain though, they were lightly smiling because of the kindness my mother showed them. I could tell that my mother was the only other one in my family that they liked, and that was understandable.

Through out dinner I was a little surprised to see both Aido and Kain eat. I had thought that vampires couldn't eat normal human food, but maybe that was just a fact for books and movies. I just lightly smiled, happy to have both vampires sitting on ether side of me. It made me feel a lot safer from both my aunt and father. I knew that they couldn't do anything to me without Aido and Kain doing something back.

Supper was soon over and I excused myself from the table and room since I no longer wanted to be in the same room as my aunt and father. "Your aunt is a real witch." Aido said as both he and Kain walked with me. I looked over at him to see he was walking with hands in his pockets and looked like he didn't give a damn on who heard him. "I know. She is my father's sister after all." I said with a sigh and a shrug. "That makes scene." Kain then said with the same look as his cousin.

"Why does your father and aunt hate you so much anyways?" Kain then asked as he turned a corner of a hallway. "I think it might be because I'm half American and half Japanese. More American over Japanese though. If that's not it, then he's just a man that doesn't like kids." I said with a frown coming onto my face. "What about your grandparents? What do they think of you?" Aido asked as we then walked into a random sitting room. "Oh, both sides of grandparents have been died for six years now." I said and sat on the couch.

Aido and Kain sat down on the chairs opposite of the couch, but before anything else could be said, my aunt marched into the room, looking really unhappy. "There you are you snot noised brat." Aunt Juily said in a very harsh and unloving way. She then walked over to me but, before she could get to me, both Aido and Kain were standing in front of me, keeping her away from me.

"Don't you dare touch her." Aido said in a voice that scared me a little. I looked up at their faces to see that they both had the most scary glares on their faces, much scarier then my father's and aunt's put together. "Don't you dare stop me from getting to my niece, you filthy beasts!" My aunt then said and I got a little scared as I watched the vampires' glares grow as my aunt insulted them. "Don't you dare speak to us that way. You have no right to address us like that, we, who are on a higher level then you." Aido said again and I trembled slightly to the anger in his voice, even though I knew it wasn't meant for me.

I had no idea what happened next since it seemed to happen too fast for me to see, but the next thing I knew is that my aunt was now in front of me and Aido and Kain were off to the side a little, on there knees. I was guessing my aunt had hit them or something. Before I knew what was going on next, I felt a stinging feeling as my aunt slapped my hard and I feel onto my knees, hard. "Ahhhhh." I cried out and grabbed my stinging cheek. It felt a little wet so I knew that one of her nails must have cut me and made me bleed.

I saw my aunt raise her hand to smack me again and I cringed and closed my eyes in fear. Although, instead of a hand to my face, I felt arms around my body as I was lifted up. I opened my eyes to see that Kain held me in his arms and was looking at my aunt with his fangs bared. I looked over and saw that Aido looked the same as his cousin. "Get....out....of....our....way." Kain then said slowly, like he as trying to control his anger. My aunt seemed to listen, but it looked like she did it unwillingly. Without wasting a second, Kain carried me out of the room with Aido following from behind.

Kain then carried me to my room. Aido had opened the door since I was in Kain's arms so he couldn't. I was then carried to my bed and placed down on it so I was now sitting with my legs over the edge. "Are you OK, Kelly?" Kain asked and sat beside me on the bed. "Well, my face and knee hurts but I'll live." I said with a sad like sigh. I then looked at the two vampire to see troubled looks on both of there faces. I was confused to why they looked like this. "Kelly, you're bleeding." Kain said softly, looking at my face, which, I was guessing, had the bleeding cut on it. Before I knew what was going on, again, Kain leaned into me and licked the blood off my face as Aido knelt down and started to roll my pant leg up until it was pasted the knee. On my knee I saw that the skin had scraped and bleed a little. It seemed Aido couldn't take his eyes off it. As his eyes started to flicker to red, I looked back at Kain to see that his eyes were doing the same thing.

What happened next was Kain tilted my head to the said and away from looking from him. I was now looking at Aido as he lowered his head and licked the drying blood off my scraped knee. I moaned a little with the feeling and tried to jerk my leg away from him, but my feet seemed frozen to the floor to my bedroom. Since Kain was still holding my head, and was now rubbing his lips against my neck, I looked down with my eyes and saw that there was ice around my feet and to the floor. I then looked back at Aido, who was still licking me, and realized that the ice must have been his doing.

Then, I was shocked and gasped as I felt Kain's tongue like up my next. I know what he wanted to do and I wanted to tell him to stop but something from in me told me to stop and just let him do what he want. "Ahhhhh!" I then cried out and moved my eyes to Aido as he then put his fangs in my knee. I then gave another cry, holding my teeth together so this one wouldn't be as loud, as I then felt Kain bite into my neck.

I don't know how long Aido and Kain snacked on my blood for, but I started to get a little dizzy as I started to lose a little too much. I started to moan a little, the feeling of them sucking on the skin, sucking the blood out, felt weirdly good. A short while later, both vampires pulled away from me and I saw them lick the blood, my blood, off their lips and face. The last thing I heard before I fainted was my name being called questionably by one of the vampires.


	17. Embarrassed

There was darkness all around me, and I realized that my eyes were closed. It was also really hard for me to move. As I started to open my eyes, I heard soft breathing on ether side of me. That was when I remembered what happened the night before. My aunt had slapped me, Kain and Aido brought be back to my room and then the two vampires bit and drank from me. I then groaned lightly as I then felt the after pain of Aido and Kain's bites.

I finally got my eyes open but I still couldn't move. I then noticed that I felt something, two somethings, around my waist. Since I couldn't get up, I moved my eyes forward as far as I could. I then blushed as I saw two pairs of arms going different ways. I then moved my eyes to my right to see Akatsuki Kain laying there, so that meant Aido was the one on my left. Both vampires were hugging me close to them, so I was tightly stuck in the middle of both of them, and it was really embarrassing.

I then tried to move, to get out of the two vampires' grips, but both of them just tightened their grip on me and groaned in their sleeps. It was then my turn to groan as I then realized I was stuck like this unless I woke up Aido and Kain. Although, even though I wanted the will to move again, half of me wanted to stay this way as long as I could. Still, there was the fact that this was a little embarrassing. There was also the fact that I had to go to the bathroom.

"Kain, wake up." I said, stretching my head as close to his ear as possible. I choose to wake him first because I remember the time I woke the two vampires since my dad made me. Kain was the first one up so I knew he wasn't that much of a deep sleeper. Aido, on the other hand, well, you sort of hand to yell in his ear to wake him up. I was also thinking that Kain could help me with getting Aido off of me if he decided to be stubborn.

I called Kain's name once more and he finally started to open his eyes, moaning tiredly. "Kelly-Chan? You're awake?" Kain asked me, his deep and bored like voice filled with sleep. "Yes, and I little stuck, too." I said, moving my eyes down to show him what I meant. Kain followed my gaze and then I saw that his face get a little pink. I knew it wasn't because of the blood he took from me; I knew that he felt embarrassed.

Kain then quickly took his arm off me, only leaving Aido holding onto me. "I'm sorry, Kelly-Chan, I must have done that once I feel asleep. Hanabusa and I wanted to stay here since we were worried we took too much blood from you and we wanted to make sure you were OK. I also really don't know what got into me. I usually have really good control with my blood lust. I'm sorry." Kain then said, and I could hear guilt in his voice. I just sighed. "It's fine, Kain. One no can help what they do while they sleep. Can you just help me with Aido?" I then asked, wiggling in Aido's grip, only to have him 'hug' me tighter.

Kain then started to help me by trying to peel Aido's arm off me. Although that didn't work out so well since Aido then just tightened his grip on me even more and pulled me tighter against him. "No... she's mine." Aido then mumbled in his sleep as he then snuggled more against me. I felt my face heat up as I realized that the sleeping vampire not going to let go, and it was really embarrassing. Kain had a smirk on his face like he thought that this was amusing. 'Help me.' I then mouthed to Kain and he just let out a low chuckle.

"Sorry, but Hanabusa is a deep sleeper. There is only two ways to wake him up. You can ether yell in his ear or pour water over his head." Kain then said, still smirking at me. I half sighed, half groaned then, a little annoyed by all this and a whole lot embarrassing. Since I didn't want to get wet as well, I decided to go for choice number one. I moved my head as close to him as possible and I took a deep breath. "AIDO." I yelled so loudly I bet everyone in the house heard.

"Ahh, what is it?" Aido said, jerking awake, looking and sounding really surprised. "Um, Aido? Can you please let go of me?" I asked, my tone a little nervous. Aido just started at me for a minute, blinking like he was trying to get rid of the sleep from his eyes. I then saw Aido look down at my waist and the vampire's cheeks took a light pink look to them. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, Kelly-Chan. You just feel so comfortable." Aido said, letting go with a flirtish smile on his still pink face. He seemed to also be a little embarrassed about this.

"So, are you feeling any better, Kelly-Chan?" Kain asked me, still sitting on my bed. I slowly sat on my bed, holding my head as the dizziness hit me. "I'm a little dizzy." I admitted, having to lay back down to make my head stop spinning. "Well, Hanabusa and I will get you something to eat to get your strength back. It is our fault that you feel like this after all." Kain said again and he and his cousin then got off my bed and left the room before I could argue. I then said as I laid in my bed, think that this day couldn't get anymore embarrassing.... or could it?


	18. Feeling Weird

After I ate the food Aido and Kain gave me and after I got more rest I finally started to feel better. I was very grateful that the two vampires were taking care of me like this. Before they got here, it was something only my mom and some of the servants would do. Now I had Aido and Kain with me and it made me feel happy. Although I frowned slightly when I thought that they wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for a sleep that was placed on them, they would never be here. Also, if the spell wore off on them, they would probably just leave and never come back.

After a little of just talking to Aido and Kain, they left my room, saying that would allow me to be alone to rest some more. I then started to think and remember what went on last night. From the time I met my aunt that night to the time where Aido and Kain bit me I knew that if my aunt hadn't cut my face and made me fall to the, Kain and Aido wouldn't have bit me.

A knock on my door suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts, making me look at the closed door. "Come in." I called out to the person that knocked. "Kelly, are you feeling OK?" My mother asked as she then walked into my room. "I'm fine, mom." I said to my mother as she then came and sat on the edge of my bed. I really lied to my mother. My chest was hurting a little and my throat felt a little dry no matter how much water I drank.

My mother smiled lightly as she then lightly stocked my cheek. "Are you sure about that, Kelly?" My mother asked again, in a soft voice as she smiled sadly. Her hand then went down to my throat and she lightly stroked where Kain's bite marks were. I then sighed, giving up and decide to tell her the truth. "I'm feeling a little weird. My chest hurts a little and my throat feels dry, no matter how much water I drink." I told my mother and she frowned lightly before standing up. "I'll be right back." She said before she then walked out the door.

I just lightly sighed then winced a little since it made my chest hurt a little more then it already was. I then laid on my back waiting for my mother to come back. Suddenly I remember something. I remembered that something like this happened when I was about two years old. Because I was still so young, I can't remember much detail. All I could remember was the pain and then my mother bring my something that stopped the pain. That was all I could remember.

My mother then came back into my room and I recognized the medicine that my mother used on me when I was two years old. One was a liquid medicen and the other was a few pills. My mother also had a spoon for the liquid medicine while she had a glass of water for the pill. "OK, now you will have to take this before the pill, otherwise, non of this will not do a thing." My mother then said poured some of the liquid medicine in the spoon. I just nodded, not wanting to argue with my mother.

Once the medicine hit my tongue, I was very tempted to just spite it out. Although it was like my mother read my mind since she held a hand over my mouth, forcing me to drink the foul tasting stuff. Once I drank the whole thing, what was on the spoon I mean, my mother took away her hand and I took the pill. It went a lot easier then the liquid stuff and then, in a matter of seconds, I started to feeling better. "Thanks mom, that's better." I then said and my mother smiled at me.

"By the way, mom, _please_ don't tell father what Aido and Kain did." I said, begging my mother. I knew that if my father found out bad things would only happen to me. I knew my father wouldn't give a damn that the vampires bit me, but I still knew something would happen if she told. "I'd never do that, Kelly. I promise. Now, you just lay in bed and stay like that until you feeling completely better." My mother said then left my room before I could say anything back.

Since my mother was already gone I just laid back on my bed with a sigh. I was no longer in pain, my chest having stopped hurting and my throat no longer dry, but I was still feeling a little............. weird. It was like I wasn't feeling like myself at the moment. I didn't know why and I just groaned then. "What's happening to me?" I asked myself in a whine as I then turned to lay on my side before I then fell asleep.


	19. Not Again

It had been about a week now and I have finally started to feel better about Aido and Kain drinking my blood. That medicine my mother gave me really did help a lot. Also, my aunt had finally gone home four days ago, allowing me, and my mother to relax a bit. Well, my mother was way more relaxed then me since my aunt might be gone, but my father was still here.

Speaking of my father, he got mad at me two days after my aunt had went home. I had accidentally left my bag at school and he smacked me across the face, falling me a worthless idiot. Although, he only managed to slap me once before Kain came to my rescue. He had grabbed my dad by the wirst and gave him a glare only a vampire could give. I then remember my father saying something in Japanese to the vampire. Now, I am half Japanese but I don't know the language very well, but I understand it enough to know that my father threatened Kain.

For the time being, every thing was still pretty normal. My father would beat me, if Aido and Kain weren't there to save me, and my mother would go not knowing about it. The real reason I didn't tell my mother was that my father said she'd never believe me and then he'd kill me for telling. Now, knowing my father, he was probably telling the truth. So that was why I asked the people that do know about my father beating me a secret. I knew that if someone told and my father found out about it, he'd know I've told others about what he does to me and I knew it wouldn't be a good thing.

"You're just a waist of life. You'd be better off dead." My father told me in a harsh tone once he finished whipping me again. I just stayed on the floor, leaning against the wall as I held my face that was lightly bleeding. "Now, get the hell out of my study." My father then demanded as he raised his whip again in a threat. I quickly got off the floor of my father's study and I ran out of the room. I then run down through the hall until an ran right into someone's chest, where I just burst into tears.

"Kelly-Chan, are you OK? You're bleeding." The familiar voice of Akatsuki Kain said. Now that I knew it was just him I wasn't afraid to shove my face in his chest and cry my heart out. I also ignored his comment about me bleeding. I could almost see the frown on the vampire's face as I then felt his arms wrap around me. "You're father whipped you again, didn't he?" Kain then asked as he hugged you, rubbing your back gently. I was crying to hard to say anything so I just nodded against his chest.

Kain then just said nothing for a few minutes. He just held me until my crying died down. "Are you OK now?" Kain asked as he pulled away enough so he could see my face. "Yes. Thank you, Kain." I said and then I stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheeks. "Yeah, well, can you please go wash out your wounds? You have no idea how tempting it is." Kain said and I saw a light blush over his cheeks. "Oh, sorry. I'll do that right now." I said, pulling out of Kain's grip. I then walked away from him and to the nearest bathroom Although, on the way there, I also bumped into Aido like I did with Kain. "Kelly-Chan, you're bleeding, again." Aido said, staring at my face. "Yes Aido. My father beat me again. I'm going to wash out my wounds now." I said and then went to walk around him.

Although, before I could even take my second step, I felt Aido grab and grip my arm. I was surprised by this and I looked back at the vampire to see his blue eyes were red. Aido then pulled me closer to him before he then sniffed me. "Mmm, I really do love the smell of your blood." I heard him murmured, more to himself then to me. "A...Aido?" I asked in a somewhat nervous tone. I knew he was blood thirsty, but he had already drunk my blood twice.

Aido seemed too lost in blood lust since he just ignored me as he then leaned in and licked the blood that was on your cheek. I couldn't help but gasp in the slight shock over the wetness of the vampire's tongue. "Mmm, you blood is defiantly the best I have ever tasted. It makes me want more." The vampire then said as he then pulled his face away enough so I could see him licking his lips. "Um, Aido? I think you need to control yourself more." I said as I then started to try to pull away from him.

Although, unlike Kain, who had been able to control his blood lust when he was hugging me, Aido didn't let me go. In fact he instead tightened his grip on me and pulled me even closer to him. Aido didn't say anything and ether did it. I guess I could have called for help but I didn't know how much trouble the vampire would get in. "I'm sorry, Kelly. I can't control myself. Please forgive me for this." Aido then whispered in my ear, his breath warming my skin. A second later, I felt his fangs break the skin of my neck and I winced in the pain. 'Not again.' I whined in my mind before I then blacked out.


	20. Are You Joking?

I opened my eyes to see that I was now laying in my bed. I then let out a groan as my neck throbbed in pain. As I held my neck I remembered the before, when Aido bit me for the third time. As I remembered it, something in my stomach turned and I started to feel like I did when both vampires drank from me. I then frowned as I thought that if my father didn't beat me, Aido wouldn't have drunk from me again.

"Kelly, dear lord, what happened to you?" My mothers voice said from my said. It really surprised me since I didn't even notice my mother there until she spoke up. "I...I got bit by Aido again." I said, stuttering a little since I didn't want the vampire to get into trouble. "Well, yes I can see that, but, I was talking about all the cuts on your body and face. They look fresh." My mother then said and I frowned. I couldn't think of any excuse to say, epically since my mother said that they looked fresh. Other wise, I would have said that I got caught in a thorn bush.

I then started to cry, not being able to control to help myself. "Kelly? What's wrong, Dear?" My mother then asked, sounding as concerned as a worried mother would. "Fa...fa..." I struggled to say that father did this but his threat played through my mind. I then decided that I had enough of father's beating and would chance death.

"Father did this to me." I said through my tears. My mother's eyes just went wide and her jaw dropped. "W..what did you say, Kelly?" My mother then asked, sounding like he really didn't believe me. "Father, he always beats me, even whips me. He told me that if I ever told you, you'd never believe me for one thing and then he'd kill me." I said and I continued to cry. My mother just had a very sad look on her face.

"Kelly, I have to tell you something." My mother said, her face as sad as her look. "What is it, mother?" I said, my crying finally staring to die down. "Kelly, Neil isn't your real father. Your real father was a noble vampire. Kelly, you're part vampire." My mother said and all I could do was look at her wide eyed in shock. "What? Are you joking?" I then asked, finding it hard to believe her. "No, Kelly, this is not a joke." My mother said with the same sad look in her face and in her voice.

"His name was Kenta. He died when you were three, but before that he loved you. He loved you so much that he used his power to lock your vampire side up when you were two. He didn't want to you grow up to live the life as a half vampire because he was afraid other humans and vampires would refuse to have anything to do with you. Although, when he bit you in order to lock your vampire side, it seemed to fight with the spell. And that's where the medicine comes in. The pill is a blood tablet to satisfy your vampire side and the liquids is a sleeping medicine that puts your vampire side back to sleep." My mother then explained for me.

I just looked at my mother, taking all of this in. I then remembered something. "What about the time Aido and Kain bit me. I felt weird and you gave me that medicine." I said and my mother smiled sadly. "Well, somehow, them biting you somehow woke up your vampire side a little. So I gave you the medicine to put your vampire side make to sleep." My mother said as she then stood up to leave.

"Mom, please don't tell people what I told you about father. I'm scared he really will kill me." I called out to my leaving mother. She stopped and looked back at me with a sad look. "Alright dear, I wont. I'll go get the medicine so your vampire side stops bugging you." My mother then said, then walking out of my room to get the medicine. 'I'm a vampire? I still don't believe it.' I thought to myself as I laid back on my bed to wait for my mother to get back.


	21. Kelly's Past

I kissed Carla's cheek, sucking in her emerge since I didn't yet have my vampire fangs and I couldn't yet suck blood. Carla was my nanny and she knew that I was a vampire. While, half vampire. My mommy was a human and my daddy was the vampire. Anyways, I was sucking her emerge since my vampire side was hungry and Carla even said I could.

"Kelly Neko, that's enough. If you take anymore of her emerge, Carla will die." My daddy's voice said from behind me. I then stopped "kissing" my nanny, her falling to the ground, and then turned to face my daddy. "Daddy, you're home." I squealed in delight as I ran into his arms. "Thanks for the warm welcome, Kelly." My daddy said as he lifted me in the air and hugged me tight. "I love you, daddy." I said back and wrapped mt tiny arms around his neck and hugged him. I happened to have a really good speech even though I was only two years old.

"Kenta, you're home." My mommy said as she walked down the hall smiling at my daddy. "Linda, it's wonderful to see you." My daddy said as he and my mommy then kissed. "Ewww, gross." I said, feeling grossed out as I turned my head away from the two people making out. My parents then laughed at my cuteness. I just sighed and smiled wildly, liking the attention.

"Hay, what is Carla doing laying on the ground?" My mommy then asked, looking at my nanny. "Oh, Kelly just 'fed'." My daddy said, also looking at my nanny. "Hay, why don't you let Kelly try a blood tablet?" My mommy then asked, and I turned a little bit, still clinging to my daddy, to look at her. "What's a blood tablet?" I asked, feeling confused to what my parents were taking about.

"A blood tablet is a pill that allows a vampire to get their fill of blood without having to drink from anyone. Basically, it's fake blood in a pill." My mommy then explained to me. "Really? Can I try one?" I asked and then used my little girl charm. Like always, they caved into my large puppy eyes and I grinned with a small laugh as my daddy then carried me to the kitchen.

"Here we are." My daddy then said as we got to the kitchen. He then sat me on the counter before he walked over to the medicine cabinet and got out a small, black box. He then got a glass of water before coming back to me. "He, drink this, Kelly." My father said after he dropped the white pill into the water. The water then turned red as I gripped the glass in my hand, looking at the now red water for a minute before I then drank it.

"Mmm, is this what real blood tastes like, daddy?" I asked and then drank what was left over. "Well, no. What you're drinking is fake book. Real blood tastes much best." My daddy said to me with a smile. "Well, can I try some?" I asked and gave him my look again. "Sorry, Kelly, but for right now, it's time for bed." My daddy then said and I pouted when my look didn't work that time.

I didn't get a chance to argue before my daddy then picked me off the counter. "Good night, Kelly." My mommy said and kissed my head before my daddy then took me to my huge room with my huge bed. "Good night, Kelly. Your mother and I love you so much." My daddy then said, stroked the top of my head before giving it a kiss. "Good night, daddy. I love you too." I said before sleep then took over me.

~A few weeks later~

"I don't want our daughter to go through all that pain because of me. She is half vampire and half human. Hunter will hate her since she can't be killed and vampire will despise her because she's half human." I heard my daddy's voice said from outside my bedroom door. He was talking to my mommy about something but I didn't know what about. "Yeah, I think it's for the best, Kenta. Go ahead and do what you need to do." My mommy's voice then said, sounding a little sad.

My daddy then walked into my room, looking a little sad. "I'm sorry, Kelly, but I'm going to put your vampire side to sleep. That way you can be a complete human." My daddy said and I felt a little confused. "Why does the vampire me need to go to sleep?" I asked, looking up at my daddy with big eyes. He just looked sad and sat down beside me on my bed. "It's for your own safety, Kelly. I will always love you, vampire or human." My daddy then said and I thought I saw tear forming in his eyes.

Before I could say anything else, my daddy leaned in and bit me in my neck. I cried out in the pain of my daddy's bite, and then my inter body hurt. "Linda, go get a tablet then that my special sleeping medicine." I head my daddy say through my crying. My head and chest was hurting while my throat was burning with thirst, blood thirst. "Shhh, Kelly, it will be OK. It's be over in a minute." My daddy said, trying to calm me down as I heard my mommy return.

The next thing I could remember was that I woke up being completely human. Me, mommy and daddy still got along every good. I loved then just the same and they loved me just the same. Although, Carla had her memory erased by my daddy since he feared she'd tell others what I truly was. Other then that things were great and I was loving my life.

A little over a year later my daddy was killed by a rouge vampire hunter. I was thought that vampire hunters were only allowed to kill bad vampires like Level-Es, or otherwise known as X-human vampires. My daddy wasn't any kind of bad vampire. Hearing about his death broke my mommy's heart, along with mine.

Then, after a few months, my mommy got remarried to a man named Neil Water's. I was never at the wedding, I stayed home instead. It was one of the last times I would be in that house. My new daddy was Japanese so we were going to move there to be with him. I wish he could have moved here but my mommy told me that he had a job that he couldn't leave.

Finally, it came the time to meet my new daddy. My mommy took me by the walked and walked up to slightly scary looking man. "Kelly, this is your new father, Neil Waters. Neil, this is my daughter, Kelly." My mommy said, looking at the mad with a smile. "Well, hello there, Kelly." The man said, smiling at me. Although, something in his eye told me to never trust him as I then hid behind my mother. After a few weeks I completely forgot about my real, vampire father.


	22. Phone Call

**~Back to present time~ **

It had now been three days since I found out I was a vampire, half vampire, yet I still wondered why I couldn't remember anything. My mother said it was because I was still so young when everything happened that it was normal that I didn't remember anything. Still, I was really happy to lean that Neil wasn't my real father. Although I was still confused to why he hated me so much then. Maybe he just hated kids to start with. Oh well.

After I told Aido and Kain what my mother told me, they looked as surprised as I felt went my mother told me. "Hmm, maybe that's why your blood is sweater then a lot of other humans." Aido then said as he leaned against the wall. He had a finger under his chin like he had been thinking. "Maybe that's why your fa... step father hates you so much. Maybe he knows you're half vampire. Maybe his hates vampires." Kain then spoke up but I shook my head. "I don't think that is it. If it was, he would have kicked you out the house, or beat you like me, when I brought you here." I had then said, sitting on my bed with my legs crossed. Then, we all let out a sigh at the same time that would have seemed funny at any other time.

"I'm trusting you to protect my Kelly. Please don't let anything happen to her." My mother said to the two vampires. She was going her woman's club and was leaving me home. She would take me if she could but her club doesn't allow anyone under 18. "Yes, Mrs. Water's. We'll keep Kelly safe." Both vampires said as they gave my mother a small bow. "Good bye, Kelly. Be safe." My mother then said, and we hugged before she then left. I just watched her walk down the hall until she disappear from my sight.

I then sighed, turning around and walking to my room to finish my homework. "Has your mother ever left you home alone with that man before?" Kain asked me as both he and Aido followed me. I knew he was talking about my step father. "Yeah, but, until now, my mother didn't know about him beating me." I said, feeling a little nervous like I always did, but safe at the same time. "No man that evil should be allowed to live. He like a human Level-E." Aido then said, sounding bitter. I just smiled lightly as I walked into my room.

As I did my homework, with Aido helping me out, the phone rang. "Ms. Waters, it appears the phone call is from nun other then a Akatsukui Kain." Edward said as he walked in with a cordless phone. Both me and the vampires looked confused to who could be calling Kain, but Kain still took the phone from Edward and then he left. After he left both Aido and me looked at Kain as he talked on the phone.

"Ichijo?" He said, sounding a little surprised. I didn't have to think hard to who was on the other end of the phone. I had met Ichijo once before. "Really? You have?" Kain then asked, again sounding surprised. "Um, just a minutes." Kain then replied to whatever Ichijo said. "Um, Ichijo said he found a way to get us back home, but I'd have to meet with him, Rima and Shiki in a park not far from here." Kain then said and I felt surprised. "Um, then I guess you should go meet with them." I said, giving him premiton to leave the house. Kain just smiled and told Ichijo he'd be there as fast as he could.

When he was finally gone, I sighed. It was now time for Aido and Kain to leave and it made me really sad. "Hay, what's with the sad look? You'll be coming with us." Aido then said and I looked up at him, feeling really shocked. Aido just grinned. "What? Did you think we'd just leave you here with that monster of a father. We'll leave a note for your mother, but besides that, you're coming with us." Aido then said, still smiling at me.

After a short while of helping me, Aido got up and left the room. He told me that Kain would be back any minute now and he wanted to greet the other vampires. I let him go and I just took a walk in the halls. I was smiling, happy. In just a short while I'd be leaving this house and never look back.


	23. Attack

"KELLY!!!" I heard my step father yell from down the hall. I stopped my walking, frozen in fear by the anger that came with the yell. I then just stood there as my step father came marching towards me, looking as mad as he sounded. "How dare you, you sneaky little bit**." He yelled at me again and then slapped me across the cheek, hard. I fell backwards to the ground and I held my face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling confused to why he was mad at me this time. "Don't play stupid with me, Kelly. I'm talking about you letting those vampire servants leave the house without my knowing." My step father basically screamed at me. He then grabbed me by the arm, pulling me up before he dragged me to his study. "According to the contract I sighed, they aren't yours to boss around, they are mine." I said once we got to the room and I regretted those words a second later.

My father then threw me across the room like he always did. Although, this time, instead of throwing me at the wall, he threw me at his desk. One of my legs smacked into the edge of the desk and I screamed as the pain hit me. It was the worst kind of pain I had even felt in my life. I knew that my leg was probably broken now. "Don't you dare speak back to me." He then yelled at me, looking really evil right then.

He then came up to me and the desk, getting his whip that was on it. The man I thought as my father the started to whip me again. He was standing really close as he did this so the whip cut deeper then it normally would. All I could do was cover my face with my arms, not being able to get up and run since my leg was very hurt, if not broken. All I could do was scream and cry in the pain and Neil only laughed like a evil man.

Finally, he put his whip back on his desk. "Don't you move. I'll be right back." My step father then said, leaving the room. While he was gone I looked over the cuts that were all over my arms and legs. My face didn't have cuts since I covered it with my arms. All of the cuts were bleeding badly. There was a chance I could die from blood loss. Also, I knew my leg really was broken when I tried to move it. It only caused more pain for me.

Nail then came back into the room ten minutes later with a kitchen knife in his hand. "I know you told my Linda what I do to you. She wont look me in the eye anymore. I told you what I'd do if you told." My step father then said, looking really, really angry as I looked at the knife in fear. I knew he was going to kill me so I had nothing else to lose. "She's not yours! She's my mother and you're not even my real father!!" I snapped at the man, feeling angry myself.

He looked completely shocked for a minute. I have never spoken back like that before in my life. A moment later his glare was back on his face. "You were a thorn in my side ever since Linda showed you to me." My step father said and then lifted his hand that had the knife. I closed my eyes and waited for the sharp pain that would end my life.


	24. Poisoned

I waited for the sharp pain to come, but it never came. I kept my eyes closed and I a few seconds I heard a cough. I then opened my eyes and they went wide when I saw Aido standing right in front of me. The thing that really scared me was that my step father's knife was in the vampire's stomach. Blood was oozing out between the knife and Aido was coughing up blood.

"Aido!!!" I called out at him, fear in my voice. I was glade that he saved my life, but now Aido was going to die, right? Aido then turned his head back at me and smile. "Don't worry, Kelly, I won't die. I am a vampire, remember." He said and then I sighed, relived that Aido was going to live. "You, although, are going to have to pay." Aido said, turning back to the man that just tired to kill me. As he turned I saw that his eyes were turning red.

In a split second, Aido ripped the knife out of him and out of my step father's hand. After Aido threw the knife to the side, he pinned Neil to the nearest wall. "You don't deserve to live." I then heard Aido whisper to my step father before he then bit into his neck. "What the hell?!?! Get off me you baster**" Neil yelled but Aido just continued drinking his blood. I just sat there and watched as my step father got more and more pale.

Finally, Aido let Neil fall to the. "That was about the grossest blood I've ever tasted." Aido then said, sounding degusted. I just stared down at my step father's body. It was very pale and it looked like he wasn't breathing. "Is he....." I asked, stopping since I couldn't get the last word out. "Dead? No, at least not yet. If someone doesn't help him in the next two hour, and if the wound don't heal too fast, then he'll die." Aido said, also looking down at the man.

He then came over to me, kneeling so we could look each other in the face. "Are you OK, Kelly?" Aido then asked me, his eyes back to blue. I guess since he just fed by blood didn't bother him. "No. My step father broke my leg." I said, looking at the leg that was broken. "That baster**. If it wasn't for getting in really big trouble, I'd just snap his neck." Aido then said, scaring me a little with the anger in his voice.

Aido then picked me up bridle style and walked me out of my room. "Come on, we're leaving now." Aido said as he walking into my room, placing me on my bed. "Don't we have to wait for your cousin?" I asked as he went through my closet to get a suitcase. "We'll go meet up with him and the others. I want to leave now before someone sees your father, erm, step father." Aido then said as he started to pack up my clothes and some of my other things.

I agreed with the vampire. It was best to just leave now. The only thing I worried about was my mother and the other people, the servants, of the house. Suddenly a loud grunt made me look at Aido. He was swaying and holding his gut where he got stabbed. A second later, Aido fell on the floor, with a pained look on his face. "That da...damned ma...man poisoned th... the kn...knife." Aido then stuttered out as he started to shake.


	25. HELP!

**NOTE: Jacans (Jack ans)

* * *

**

"AIDO!!" I screamed as the vampire fell to the floor, talking about how the knife my step father, who was now half dead, tried to use on me. I guessed that he poisoned it in case I survived the stab. Aido only laid there shaking and shivering like he was cold.

All of a sudden, the door bell went off. I knew it had to be Kain. I couldn't move off my bed since my leg was broken but I was lucky that my window was still open. "HELP!!!" I screamed as loud as I could so that the others outside could here me. "Kelly? What's going on?" Kain's voice replied from outside. "JUST HURRY. PLEASE!!!!" I then screamed again, my voice full of worry as I still watched Aido.

A second later came the sound of a door breaking done. I sighed, relived that Kain was on his way up. "Don't worry, Aido, help is on it's way." I said, looking done at the turning pale vampire, vampire. He just continued to hold his gut, shaking and shivering in the pain I guessed he was feeling.

"Kelly..... Oh my god, what happened?!" Kain Demanded once he ran into my room. Two others ran in after him, one boy and one girl. All three of them looked at me, then Aido, then me again, then Aido again. They did it with looks of shocked and Kain even looked a little horrified. The girl, who's hair was in two pony tails, then held her noise. "Gross, it stinks of blood in here." She said, and the boy beside her agreed.

"My step father tried to kill me my stabbing me. Aido saved my life by stepping in front of me at the last minute. We recently found out the knife was coated with poison. Although, before that, my step father threw me across the room, breaking my left leg and then whipped me." I said, explained what happened and why there was a lot of blood.

"My god, this isn't good." Kain then said as he walked over and picked up his cousin. "Damn, he's getting cold." Kain said, sounding pissed. "We should get these two to Jacens Hospital." The girl then said, looking at both me and Aido. "Jacens Hospital is for vampires. Rima. It can be a disaster to bring a human there." The boy beside her said. "Kelly is half vampire on her father's side. Shiki, please take Kelly and lets leave. I don't think Aido has that much longer to live." Kain then said, sounding panicked.

Without arguing, the boy, Shiki, who was standing beside Rima, walked over to me. The boy then picked me up bridal style, being careful of my left leg. I then put my arm around his neck and shoulders to help him support me better. "Let's go. I'll make a letter for your mother later, Kelly-Chan." Kain then said, walking out of my room with his cousin in his arms. Shiki then carried me out of the room after him and Rima walking in after us.

Soon, we were out of the house and Rima took the lead on front of everyone. "Come on, where is a passage way to the hospital in the park you met us in, Kain-San." Rima then said and then lead the way to the park. Soon we came to the park and Rima lead us through it until we got to a cave, where she then lead us in.

After about 5 minutes of walking down a few dark tunnels, Rima lead us to a double wooden door. I was confused to why there was a door in a tunneled cave. Although, even though it was dark and I had to squint my eyes, I then saw, Jacens Hospital in big letter over the door. I then understood that Jacens Hospital was a hidden hospital for vampires.


	26. Alive

I was drifting in and out of sleep as the vampire doctors and nerses ran around the room. Kain had told the other vampires that I was half vampire so they wouldn't attack me since I was still bleeding. So, both Aido and me were hurried into the nearest room. I was given some pain medicine, which was the stuff that was making me sleepy, as a vampire docter checked out my leg. To my dismy, it was broken.

"OK, does this hurt?" The doctor asked as he lifted my leg a little. "Only a little." I said, my voice filled will sleep because of the medicine. "OK, then that means it's going to be much worse when the medicine passes. Just rest, Ms. Waters. I'm going to go get the stuff needed for a cast." The vampire then said and I could only murmer a slight moan. The vampire docter then gently put my leg down before he left the room.

Well my docter, the one that was taking care of me, I looked over to the other bed. Even though I was tired and my vision was a little blury, I saw a nurse inject something into Aido's I.V. The blond vampire, Aido, seemed to be in a deep sleep. He was breathing deeply yet peacfuly at the same time. Rima had luckly lead us to the hospital in time for the vampire docters to get the poison out of Aido. He was now going to live and, like me, only needed some rest.

"Alright, Ms. Waters, just relax. The cast will only take a few mintues to make." The doctor said as he came back into the room with cast stuff. I just laid in the bed and watched as the vampire docter gently pulling up the pant leg of the hospital shorts I was wearing. If he wasn't a docter I would be scared that he was going to try and touch me. The gaze that was made to back the cast felt a little cold against my skin. Yet, I ended up falling into a light sleep.

When I woke up only me and Aido where in the room. I also now had a I.V in my arm. "So, you're awake aswell, Kelly-Chan." A voice said and I looked to the other bed to see that Aido was now awake. "Aido! You're OK!" I said, quickly sitting up, which resulted in me falling back down. "Hay, don't push yourself, Kelly-Chan. I heard that your leg really is broken, so it'd be smart not to move to much." Aido then said and I couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

"Well, I wasn't the one that jumped in front of you and got stabbed by a poisoned knife. So, you're not one to talk." I then said, watching as Aido tried to sit up himself. The vampire then gave his own smile as he then chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." Aido said, sighing as he laid back down. "I should have never have left you alone. nun of this would have happened then." He said, frowning then, his hands over his stomach. I then echoed his sigh.

"That is true, Aido, but you still saved my life. If you were just a few seconds last, I would probably be dead by now." I said, trying to make the vampire feel better. He looked back at me with a smile. "Yeah, we are both alive and we have that to be greatful for." Aido said and I smile. He was right. We were alive.

* * *

**OK, sorry for the such short chapter. Also, I think I have some writers block, so if you have ideas for the next chapter, please share it with me. If I like the idea, I'll use it.**


	27. Leaving the Hospital

At one point I must falling asleep since talking to Aido about saving my life was the last thing that I could remember. Now I found every thing dark as my eyes were closed and feeling a little heavy. I also felt a little dazed as I found it a little hard to open my eyes. Although, I just kept them closed once I started to hear voices.

"Well, at least I know where the two of you have been until now." I male voice I didn't know said. "We're sorry, Kaname-Sama. We would have made contact with you if we could." I then heard Aido's voice say. "Well, you have a good reason, but now you can go back to Cross Academy." The unfamiliar voice said again. "But, Kaname-Sama, we can't just leave Kelly. Besides, the contract that the spell holds binds us to her." I then hear Aido say and I smile lightly. "Kaname-Sama, her step father had tried to kill her. Who know who else will try. Hanabusa is right; we just can't leave Kelly." I then heard Kain say and I smiled even more.

I choise then to open my eyes and I saw a man with longish brown hair and dark red eyes. He was standing in front of Aido and Kain. I was a little surprised to see Aido standing. I knew vampires were fast healers but I didn't know it'd be that fast. Also, I could tell that this man was a vampire, but something in my gut told me that he was different from Aido and Kain, even those other two vampires I meant before. "Well then, she'll come with us and I'll talk to the Headmaster about her staying at the Academy." The other vampire said, no one noticing I was awake yet.

"Oh, you're awake, Kelly-Chan." Aido said, him being the first one to notice that I was awake. The other to then looked at me and I lightly smiled at them as I went to sit up. My leg was still hurting a lot, more now since the medicine was wearing off, but I still managed to pull myself up. "Yes, and you seem to be completely better." I said and the blond vampire nodded while smiling. "Yea, well, I am a vampire, so it doesn't take long to heal even if we are poisoned." Aido said, looking happy. I then looked at the new comer again.

"Hello, I'm Kaname Kuran. I want to thank you for taking care of Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain." He said, giving me a really light smile. "Um, you're welcome." I said, staring at him and his smile. There was something hypnotizing about it. "Kelly-Chan, we're going to our school on the other side, the far side, of Japan." Kain then said and I looked at him. "But what about my mother?" I asked him and he sighed slightly. "I went back to your house and made a letter." Kain then said and I nodded.

About a few minutes later I was lifted up off the bed and then was clinging to Kain's back. He was holding onto my legs very lightly and I put my arms around his neck to help him hold me. "Hay, where do you think you are going with her? She needs to stay a little longer. You can't just take her." A males voice said and Kain turned around so I saw 'my' vampire doctor standing there. "I'm sorry, but I'll be taking this young lady with us. I'll make sure she still taken care of." Kaname said and the vampire doctor looked a little scared.

"K...K... Kaname Kuran-Sama!" The vampire said and then knelt on the floor in a bow. "I'm sorry for speaking like that, Kaname-Sama. Please forgive me. If you need to take her if you really need to please do." He said as he had is head bowed. I was really confused by this and I looked over at the vampire. "Thank you." Kaname said, showing a small smile as he then lead the way out of the room.

Soon, Kaname had lead Aido and Kain, who was still carring me, out of the hospital. He then lead us down a tunnle that looked familre to the one Rima had lead us down. Although I knew this wasn't the same one. "This tunnel leads to about everywhere in Japan. This tunnel is just one of the few that will lead us to where we are going." Kaname said suddenly and I blushed, realzing he had heard my thoughts ask where we were going. I then just sighed, laying my head on Kain's shoulder and enjoyed the ride.


	28. Surprising News

After a few hours of being carried on Kain's back, Kaname led us to an underground door. "Hay, are we there already?" I asked and took my head off Kain's shoulder. "No, we are just stopping to rest at a hotel." Kaname answered, opening the door and walking in. Aido then held the door open to let me and Kain in since Kain couldn't open the door while he was holding onto my legs.

We then seemed to be in a small dark room or cellar. I could see a case of stairs to once side and the brown haired vampire lead us up them. Kaname then opened another door and we walked into a lit room that seemed to be a lobby. "This hotel is for both vampires and humans. That tunnel and door we came through is just a secret enter and escape rout incase a vampire hunter comes here. Usually, we have to be on a vampire hunting list, but some hunter just don't care." Aido told me as the vampires walked over to the sign in counter.

"Welcome back, Kaname-Sama. I see you brought friends with you this time." I man behind the counter said, bowing his head in respect to the brown haired vampire. 'What's with everyone bowing to this vampire?' I thought as Kaname greeted the other man. "How many rooms would you like?" The man then said, smiling slightly at Kaname. "Just three please." Kaname said and the man smiled at Kaname's politeness and I saw fangs. This man was also a vampire. "Here you go and enjoy your say." The vampire said and Kaname then lead the way to the rooms.

"Kain, take Kelly into this room. You and Aido will share the one on the right, next to her's." Kaname then said, pointing to my door first then to the one that the vampire cousins would be sharing. "Yes, Kaname-Sama." Kain said before he walked to my door, which I opened for him by reaching over his head. Kain then walked over to the bed and gently put me on it, being careful of my broken leg. "Try to get some rest, Kelly-Chan. It's 3:30 in the morning." Kain said and I nodded before he then left the room.

I then laid down but, before I could fall to sleep, Kaname came into my room, without knocking. "Kaname........" I started but he cut me off. "I'm sorry for not knocking, Kelly, but there is some things I want to ask you." The vampire said, sitting on a chair beside my bed. "OK, I guess." I said, sitting up on the bed. I didn't know what he wanted and I was tired but some side of me was telling me to listen to him.

"Well, Kain and Aido told me something interesting about you and I'd like to know more." Kaname said and I felt a little confused. "When I asked the two why you were at that hospital,Kain told me that you were part vampire on your father's side of the family. Aido then told me that your stepfather broke your leg and then tried to stabbed you with a poisoned knife. What I'd like to know is where is your real father." Kaname asked me and I frowned while hanging my head. "My mother told me that he was killed by a rough vampire hunter when I was three." I said in a soft, quiet voice. I couldn't even remember by father yet I felt sad.

"Do you remember your father's name?" Kaname asked and I nodded. "Kenta. Kenta Neko." I said, somehow suddenly remembering the last name I once was called long ago. Kaname then said a light smile on his face as he then leaned back in the chair, crossing both his arms and legs as he closed his eyes. "Now I understand." Kaname said, sighing a little before he looked at me again.

"Kelly, has your mother ever told you what level of vampire your father was?" Kaname asked and I shock my head.I was confused to why this vampire was asking these questions but I still answered him. "Um, she said he was a noble." I said and I small smirk came onto the vampire's face. "That's only half true." Kaname said before he leaned in to me. "You're father was a half noble, half purblood vampire." Kaname said and I felt surprised. I knew what purblood vampires where and everything since I remembered my mother telling me those things when I was seven.

"Does that mean I'm also part purblood?" I asked Kaname, feeling a little excited. "Well, about 1/2 or 1/3s, yeah." Kaname said and I was amazed. 'Wow. My father was part purblood. That makes me part purblood vampire. I thought purblood vampires were only so post to marry other purbloods. Maybe since my father was part noble vampire he got away with marring my mother.' I thought to myself, to much into my thoughts to notice what Kaname was doing. I was then pulled from my thoughts as Kaname as on my bed and leaned towards me.

"Kelly, would you like it if I awakened your vampire side?" Kaname then asked me, lightly touching the side of my neck. I felt a little uncomfortable so I leaned back. "What do you mean?" I asked, wondering how he could awaken my vampire side. "I can wake up your vampire side. I'll I'd have to do is bite you." Kaname said, leaning towards me again. "But I've been bitten before and my vampire side stayed asleep." I said, not wanting to talk about who bit me and that my vampire side woke up a little already. "It'd take a purblood to fully wake up your vampire side." Kaname said, bringing his face close to my neck and I was freaked out about this.

"Kaname-Sama, I'm sorry for interrupting, but I think it'd be far if you let Kelly-Chan sleep now." Aido said as he walked in. I then turned my head to see him freeze in the door way, looking a little surprised by what he saw. "Kaname-Sama, you weren't thinking to......." Aido started but Kaname cut him off as he got off the bed. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Aido. Now, it's 4 in the morning, the sun will be up in a few hours. I'm sorry to have kept you awake, Kelly." Kaname said as he then walked out of the room.

"Kelly, was Kaname-Sama trying to do something to you?" Aido asked me as he walked more into my room. "He just asked if I wanted him to wake up my vampire side." I answered the Aido looked kind of shocked. "He what?" Aido asked and I sighed as I laid back down. "He asked if I wanted my vampire side to be awaken." I said again, closing my eyes out of tiredness.

As I was falling alseep, I heard Aido lightly sigh as I heard his quiet foot steps as he came towards me. "You should remain human, Kelly, even if both Kain and me would like you to be vampire. It's safer for you this way." Aido said softly like I was already fast asleep. I then felt him stroke my hair before I lightly felt him kiss my forhead. I then lightly sighed before I then fell in a deep sleep.


	29. Next Day

I had woken up around three in the afternoon, having slept 11 hours. It seemed understandable since I did only fall asleep at 4 in the morning. Although, I had Kaname Kuran to blame about that. He kept me awake by asking questions about my father and my vampire side. I still couldn't really believe that I was part purblood vampire. There seemed to be a lot of stuff about my past that I didn't know. Also, why didn't my father tell my mother that he was a purblood? Why did he tell her that he was a noble?

I just put those thoughts behind me as I yawned, sitting up My stomach then growled and I frowned. I was hungry but I didn't have money for the dinner, if the hotel even had a dinner. Although, even if it did, like I just said, I didn't have money on me and also my leg was still broken, so I didn't have a way to get to the hotel's dinner. I could always ask Aido or Kain to take me, but they'd still be asleep. I wouldn't ask Kaname since, he too would be asleep, and he kind of freaked me out.

I then looked to my side and a note on the desk beside the bed caught my attention. I leaned over and grabbed the peice of paper. I was luckily that it was close enough so I didn't have to lean too far to make my leg hurt. I read the note to see that it was from Aido.

_Kelly,  
__If you wake up and you're hungry, call room service. Don't worry about money, everything is taken care of.  
Love, Hanabusa Aido._

I read over the note and lightly smiled. I put the note beside me on the bed. The phone was right on the end of the desk so it was easy to reach to pick up. Suddenly I realized that I didn't know the number to the front desk but then I noticed a botton that said front desk. 'Well, that helps.' I thought as I pushed the button and waited for someone to pick up while it rang.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A female's voice said, telling me that this person wasn't the same one as last night. Well, the one from last night was a vampire so he'd be asleep by now. "Yes, can you please send some bacon and eggs to room 51?" (A/N: meaning they are on the first floor). I asked the women on the other end. "At once ma'dam. It will be there as soon as it's ready." The woman said and I smiled to myself. "Thank you." I said before I hung up.

It had been about half an hour later when my food finally came. I was glade since I had been started to get really bored. My stomach was growling so loud that I was sure that it could wake up the vampires in the rooms to the sides of me. I then thanked the man that brought my food and started to eat once he left. The bacon and eggs were completely delicious; just the way I liked them. The bacon was crispy, but not too much and the eggs were hard boiled.

When I finished my supper breakfast it was 6:30. I had no idea how it got that late, it just seemed to slip by. A knock suddenly came from the door, startling me a little. "Come in." I called as I calmed myself down. A women in a maids uniform came into the room holding a outfit. "Hello, Ms. Neko. I was sent by Kaname-Sama to help you change." The woman said and I frowned.

It felt really weird being called Neko. I knew that was my real name but it had been so long since it's been used on my that I wasn't used to it. Also, I wondered why Kaname would send a main to help change me. I could very well change myself. Well, maybe I needed help with paints but not with the shirt. I also didn't understand why Kaname was doing this for me. I didn't really like him; he creeped me out. Also, speaking about Kaname, since this woman called him 'Sama' I guessed she was a vampire.

I just nodded at the woman, not feeling up to arguing. The vampire maid then walked over to me and lightly sat on the edge of the bed. I laid down and the vampire main gently took of my pants, which were the hospital pants, being really careful of my casted leg. Speaking of my leg, it still hurt, but not as much as the day before, which was a good thing. It told me that it was healing. Although, it still wasn't healed so I still couldn't walk.

Once I was finished getting dressed I was wearing jeans with wide legs, for my casted leg, and a light blue t-shirt. The maid left the room, bowing to Kaname as he came in. "It looks like the clothes fit you perfectly. That's good concerting I didn't know your real size." Kaname said, smiling lightly and I frowned. I felt uncomfortable with him being here concerting what had happened last night, or more like the early morning.

Kaname's light smile then turned into a frown. "What's with that face? You're not scared of me, are you?" Kaname asked me and I looked away from him, feeling embarrassed and a little guitly that he had caught me. "Kelly, remember what I said last night. My offer still stand." Kaname then said as he came a little closer to me.

Lucky for me, Kain and Aido walked into the room before Kaname could get any closer to me. "Sorry to interupt, again, Kaname-Sama, but don't you think we should get going now?" Aido asked as Kain sat on my bed. He lightly turned me around and gently took my legs. I then wrapped my arms around the vampire's neck and Kain then stood up. "Yes, he should be going." Kaname said as he gave me a look. I just looked away and then Kaname must have walked out of the room since Kain then walked out of the room, fallowed by Aido.


	30. Moon Dorm Attack

I yawned as I continued to be carried by Kain. We were still walking through a tunnel, leading who knows where, I was actually told a school, and I was starting to get really bored and tired. I was wishing my leg wasn't broken, because, that way I'd have something to do: walk. Although, thanks to my step father, my leg was indeed broken and only time would tell until it would heal.

After a few more hours of being carried, a cool blast of air started to hit my face and I could hear the wind. I took my head off Kain's shoulder and looked ahead of us. Even though it was still a distance away, I could see a blackened hole of an exit. As we got closer to the black hole the air, wind, got a little colder and louder.

"Where does that lead?" I asked, wondering if it was our destination or if we were only stopping for a rest again. "It's our destination. Cross Academy. You'll be safe here." Kaname answered me and I lightly smiled. I know that I had been doing no walking but I was still getting pretty tired and bored. I mean, when all you do for hours is ride on a vampires back, you are bound to get bored.

In only a few minutes Kaname lead us out of the tunnel and into something that looked like a forest. "I thought you said we were going to an Academy." I said, wondering why we were in a forest. "This forest surrounds the school." Kain spoke up and I then saw a building threw some groups of trees."Yeah, I can see a building ahead of us." I said and pointed."Hay, it's the Moon Dorms." Aido then said with a happy smile on his face. 'Moon Dorms?' I though, slightly confused as we got closer to the building.

Soon we were lead out of the forest and I could see the builden more clearly. It looked to be about three to four floors high, but it was a little dark for me to really tell. As Kaname lead us closer to the dorm I started to feel really nervous. I could feel that vampires lived in that dorm; I could feel it in the aura.

In a few mintues Kaname lead us through a gate and down a path that lead to the building's big, wooden double doors. "Kain, Aido, protect Kelly. Since you can't scenes her vampire side some of the vampires might try to attack her." Kaname then said and I gulped a little before I was then carried into the vampire filled building.

When we got into the dorm, I saw a few dozen vampires in white uniforms and I felt really nervous. I know I've lived with Aido and Kain for a few weeks now, or something like that, but I hadn't been around this many vampires since I took Aido and Kain from the Monster Shop. Also, like the Monster Shop, some of the vampires looked at me with hungry eyes before they looked away to bow to Kaname and welcome Aido and Kain back.

"Kaname-Sama, it's good to see you've returned unharmed." A female vampire with long blond hair said, looking like she had been worrying about something. She then looked at the rest of me; Aido, Kain and me. "Akatsuki, Hanabusa, it's been over a month. Where have you been?" The female asked again, looking sad yet happy. Kain explained everything, minus me being part vampire, and once he was done everyone was looking at me again, still looking a little hungry.

All of a sudden, before I knew what was happening, I was roughly yanked off Kain's back. "Hay, what's going on?!" I asked, panicking a little bit. I looked behind me to see one of the vampires holding at me, baring his fangs while his eyes shon red.I got a little scared as he brought his head down and lick blood off my arm that I didn't know that was there before.

Before this vampire could bite me, I felt him be yanked and I was caught by Aido before I fell. Then there was a loud slapping sound and I turned my head to see the vampire on the ground, his cheek red, with Kaname standing above him. "No one is ever to touch Kelly. Whoever does will get an extrem punishment." Kaname said, looking mad and sounding harsh.

The other vampires looked kind of scared as Kaname then walked over to Aido and me. "Aido, bring Kelly and come with me to see the Headmaster. We'll make arrangements for Kelly to attend the school. Kain, you can get yourself settled in." Kaname then said, starting to walk for the doors. "Yes, Kaname-Sama." Both vampire said before Aido picked me up bridle style and took me to see the Headmaster of the Academy.

* * *

I can't remember if I said this already or not but, if you want to see the banners for this story, PM me and I'll give you the link. All the banners were made for me, I didn't make any


	31. Headmaster Corss THE END

It felt a little weird being carried by Aido the way I was. For all I could remember all the other times I was carried, it was on someones back. To be more accurate, Kain's back. It was also a little weird because of of tight Aido held me. It wasn't tight enough to complain to but it was still tight enough that I might bruise.

"Are you sure you're OK, Kelly-Chan?" Aido asked me for about the 5th time in the five minutes we've been walking to the school. I just sighed, getting a little annoyed that he kept asking every minute. "I've already told you that I'm fine, Aido. That other vampire only startled me. If anything is hurt it is my leg." I said, using the same words I used the other 4 times.

"Aido, stop questioning Kelly. She's already answered you five times. It's starting to get annoying." Kaname then said, sighing as I barley saw him rub his forehead in the dark. Aido then sighed, loosening his grip as he did so but tightening it back to normal after his sigh. "Yes Kaname-Sama. As you wish." Aido said and I looked up at him to see him bow his head in respect and I frowned.

If I had my vampire side awoken, would vampires treat me the same way they treat Kaname? I really hoped not since that much attention would probably be annoying. I wanted to be treated as an normal everyday person, not royalty. Well, I wasn't going to let my vampire side wake up anytime soon; I didn't want Kaname biting me. So I'd deal with the respect thing when it came to it.

Soon Kaname opened a door to a large building and stepped aside to let Aido walk in with me. Once Aido walked into the building, Kaname walked in and lead us down a few hallways. Even though it was dark I could tell that the doors on ether sides of us lead to class rooms. So I figured out pretty quickly that the building we were in was the school.

After a few twists and turns, and a flight of stairs, Kaname was knocking on a door. Above the door, through the darkness, I made out `Headmaster's Office.` "Come in." The voice of a man called from in the room. Kaname opened the door and walked in, leaving the door open so Aido could carry me in after him.

Once we walked in I saw a man that looked to be in his early 30s, no older then 35. He had long light brown hair, which was tied up in a pony tail. The man also had light brown eyes. It looked like he had been doing some paper work before we walked into the room. Also, I was a little embarrassed to admit that this man looked kind of cute. Although I'd never admit it out loud. Still, the man looked like he'd make a good father. Kaname then stood infront of Aido and me before the man had the chance to see us.

"Good evening Kaname-Kun. What can I do for you tonight?" I heard the man, who I was guessing was the Headmaster, ask. Kaname only greeted the headmaster back before stepping out of the way so the Headmaster could see Aido and me. "Aido-San? You and Kain-Kun are back? But how?" He asked, sounding confused and surprised as he stared at the vampire holding me. I didn't think that he saw me yet.

"While I met up with Ichijo in the town we were in. He told us he would tell Kaname where we were and then he left. A little while later, we met with Rima and Shiki. They would have lead us here right away but something came up." Aido told the headmaster, looking down at my cased leg and his chest. It was then the man gave notice that he saw me.

"Oh, hello. You must be the one that's been taking care of Aido-San and Kain-Kun. Kelly, right?" The man asked me with a friendly, childish smile. "Uh, how did you know that?" I asked, feeling surprised that he knew my name. "Ichijo-San told me of course." The man replied in that same toned voice. "Then why did I have to just tell you?" Aido asked and I looked up at him. "Because I forgot until you told me." The Headmaster said, waving his hand a little. Aido only grunted and I held in a giggle.

"Anyways, what happened to your leg?" The man then said, walking up to us to take a closer look. "My step father threw me across the room." I answered in a hushed toned voice, looking at the man. I didn't like to remember it. "He would have stabbed me too but Aido saved my life just in time." I said and the Headmaster looked up at Aido. "Are you alright?" He asked as I looked at up at Aido again. "I am now, but we had to go to the hospital first. Kelly got a broken leg and I got poisoned by the knife." Aido said and I saw the Headmaster cover his mouth with his hand as if covering a gasp.

"Headmaster, I wish for Kelly to stay here. It's for her own safety." Kaname then said, cutting the Headmaster off from whatever he was going to say. "Of course Kaname-Kun. I'll just need Kelly's parent permission of course." The man said happily as he went behind his desk.

Kaname then walked up to the Headmaster and whispered something to the man. I couldn't tell what Kaname was talking about but what ever it was it made the man frown, made him look serous. "Yes, I understand." He said, nodding at Kaname before looking at me, suddenly smiling again. Though this time the smile was just soft and friendly.

"Well, Ms. Water's, welcome to Cross Academy. After you do some healing up in the school's informery you'll get your room assniment, uniform and school schedual." He said happily as he smiled at me. "Thank you." I said and smiled back at him. The man then gushed over how poilt I was, until Kaname stoped him; he just gave him an, that's annoying, stop it, look.

After a little more talking, Aido turned around and left the office. I was softly smiling as I rested my head on the vampire's chest. I felt really happy; I was finally away from my father, step father, never to see him again. Also Kain said he left a note for my mother so she should be here in a matter of days. Yes, I have to say this is a perfect way to start your life over again.

THE END

* * *

**Hay, this story isn't done. There is a sequel being made. Don't worry.**


End file.
